Hospedada en tu corazón
by Molly.M94
Summary: La compañía hotelera Cullen esta pasando por una terrible crisis, de la cual solo el legitimo heredero, el soberbio Edward Cullen puede salvar, solo que él no quiere hacerlo, el quiere irse lejos y así poder superar al fin esa decepción amorosa del pasado. Ahora, solo Bella Swan puede ayudar a salvar la compañía, y a Edward a superar ese dolor... dolor que ella misma causo.
1. Viaje al pasado

**Viaje al pasado**

**BELLA POV**

Hoy finalmente cumplía 18 años, y no es que me gustara ser mayor, pero Edward ya tenía 20 y no me gustaba la diferencia de edad, suena tonto pero dos años eran una diferencia por lo menos para mí.

Alice había accedido a celebrar mi cumpleaños otro día ya que hoy Edward lo celebraría conmigo, solo los dos y era una sorpresa, no me gustaba mucho pero había insistido tanto y había logrado escaparse el fin de semana de sus deberes universitarios que no podía negarme.

Gracias al cielo Alice había accedido como regalo de cumpleaños a cambiar la fecha de la fiesta, y a menos que Esme la haya amarrado a la cama o la haya metido dentro de un oscuro baúl, no me salvaría de una, en sus palabras, 'súper-híper-mega-recontra-maxi-increíble fiesta''. Acepte a que me arreglara hoy y el día de la fiesta solo por el cambio de fecha, un precio alto pero no se podría contra ella, Alice era mi mejor amiga y la adoraba pero sencillamente el pequeño terremoto Cullen era agotadora.

-¡Isabella Swan deja de rebotar en esa silla! ¡Ahora sé porque mamá se desespera conmigo!-gimió molesta mientras pasaba por enésima vez el cepillo por mi cabello.

-¡Alice Edward va a llegar y tú te demoras mucho!-estaba frustrada.

-Tranquilízate Cullen, vas a estar preciosa como siempre- Alice y Edward solían bromear diciéndome Cullen, o Bella Cullen, ya que según ellos algún día Edward y yo nos casaríamos.

La verdad lo esperaba, Edward y yo nos amamos, y siempre hemos hablado del futuro, en el cual tendremos hijos, una bonita casa, trabajo en la compañía hotelera Cullen, era una vida perfecta.

-Mamá me dijo que te recordara que te acompañara a comprar tu vestido para el baile de graduación el próximo martes.

-No sé qué haría sin Esme, ya que bueno mi mamá no…-no pude terminar la frase, mi mamá había fallecido cuando yo nací así que Esme y las chicas son mi figura materna y femenina.

-Oh Bella, no es nada, mamá dice que eres como su otra hija y para mí y Rose eres una hermana.

-Lo sé, y yo agradezco mucho eso, además ese baile me hace muy feliz, ya que por fin dejare el instituto y podré ir a la Universidad con ustedes.

-Oh Bella, y podrás ayudarme con lo de la mudanza con Japer, nuestra casa te va a encantar, y Rose estará feliz de poder tenerte para quejarse de que le hago cosas a su hermano-bromeo y yo reí.

-¿Tú te ves casada con Jasper?-pregunte después de un silencio.

-Claro que sí, lo veo, es un futuro en el que mis hermanos están casados con sus chicas, y yo con mi vaquero.

-Es muy pronto para que Edward y yo nos casemos…-murmure sonrojada.

-Lo sé, pero algo me dice que Edward y tu serán los primeros… mi hermano te adora.

Sonreí, y volví a ponerme impaciente al ver el reloj. ¡Ya casi era la hora!

-Alice, dime que ya terminaste-refunfuñe.

-No, hoy debes estar especialmente radiante y perfecta.

-Ok, ¿Pero no podrías hacerlo rápido y poco doloroso?-dije con un puchero.

-No te quejes-me amenazo y se concentró de nuevo.

Después de, lo que para mí fueron horas, me miraba al espejo, dudando seriamente que esa fuera yo.

-No soy yo-murmure.

-No digas tonterías que use un maquillaje suave porque eres bonita al natural no necesitas gran cosa.

-Gracias Allie-la abrace.

-Bueno, mi trabajo esta terminado. Suerte Bella, disfruta de tu noche-dijo besando mi mejilla sonrojada y huyendo a la velocidad de un huracán.

-Alice-me queje sonrojada por su comentario.

Salí a esperarlo en la banca fuera de mi casa, llame a mí papá para decirle que Edward pasaría por mí en unos minutos, me deseo un feliz cumpleaños ya que él estaba trabajando pero obviamente en la mañana me había hecho un desayuno cumpleañero estilo Charlie, que disfrutaba más el que yo. Era gerente de uno de los hoteles Cullen, el Eclipse que quedaba aquí en Forks

-Te ves hermosa-susurro una aterciopelada voz en mi oídio.

Edward tenía la tendencia a asustarme ya que era muy sigiloso, y por lo general yo estaba distraída.

-¡Edward!-me queje.

-Te tienes que acostumbrar Bella-rio besando mi cuello.

-No si me matas de un susto primero.

Edward rompió a reír y me dejo un lindo mordisco. Tenía una fascinación por los cuellos, por mí cuello.

-¿Sabes que mi color favorito es el azul?-dijo mientras me ayudaba a poner de pie. Me dio una penetrante y profunda mirada que me volvió una gelatina.

¡Dios! Él era simplemente perfecto, y me amaba como yo a él, era mi mejor amigo mi confidente, lo conocía de toda la vida, y nos amábamos con todo y nuestros defectos.

-Qué extraña coincidencia, señor Cullen, porque ese es exactamente el color de este horrible vestido-responde coqueta poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

Me acerco más si eso era posible y me beso profundamente, su lengua pidió permiso para profundizaren las comisuras de mi boca y obviamente yo se lo permití, sus manos fueron a mi rostro y lo enmarco con infinita ternura, luego para mi molestia se separó.

-Que extraño, amor, porque yo no le encuentro ese vestido horrible, al contrario, te hace ver apetecible.

-¿Apetecible?-pregunte extrañada.

-Amor no voy a contestar eso, porque una cosa llevaría a la otra y no saldríamos nunca a cenar.

-No digas eso Edward…-me sonroje.

-No sé si agradecer a Alice o matarla por ese vestido ya que no dejarán de mirarte y lo más posible es que muera de celos.

-¿Celos?- Edward no podría estar celoso, era graciosa la sola idea.

-Eres mía.

Y me beso de nuevo, como siempre dulce pero apasionado, sus labios se movían contra los míos sincronizados, encajaban a la perfección como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, de repente su mano bajo a mi cintura, y las mía a su cabello acercándolo pero... había algo que olvide, algo importante...

Oh sí, mi cumpleaños.

-Edward-dije separándome bruscamente, pero el no se dio cuenta, ya que besaba mi cuello y yo trataba de empujarlo.

-Edward-gruñí enterrando las uñas en su espalda.

-¿Eh?

-Edward cielo, mi padre podría llegar...-logre decir entre besos.

Inmediatamente se separó de mí, pegando su frente a la mía, tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones.

-Siempre hay una interrupción. Me haces sufrir, mi amor mío-bromeo pero su voz era tensa

-No seas dramático.

Fuimos a comer a _La Bella Italia_ nuestro restaurante favorito, allí había sido nuestra primera cita. Además la comida era deliciosa, pero eso no evito que eso este momento este totalmente enfadada.

-¡No!-gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

-Bella...-dijo usando ese tono de advertencia.

-¡Ya te dije que no Edward!-fruncí el ceño ante su tono

-Hazlo por mí, herirás mis sentimientos-su voz sonaba triste, y para mi desgracia era una tristeza verdadera.

-Te dije que sin regalos-murmure apenada.

-Solo ábrelo, míralo, nunca me dejas pero esta ocasión era especial, solo esta vez amor…-rogo y no pude rechazarlo.

Me entrego una caja de terciopelo azul y cuando la abrí había un collar, era una pequeña llave con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

-Edward es...-era preciosa, pero temía que se hubiera gastado una fortuna en ella.

-Bella, esta llave representa le puerta a mi, la puerta a mi corazón, y tú eres la dueña, es solo un símbolo, porque lo eres desde que te conocí, te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti-dije conmovida mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?-pregunte.

-Claro que si amor, solo que estamos más cerca de mi casa, y empezara a llover.

Al llegar fuimos a su habitación y nos acostamos abrazándonos dándonos calor ya que Forks esta en invierno.

-Vas a ir a Seattle conmigo Bella-dijo afirmándolo.

-Así es-concorde.

-Sabes que si quieres ir a otra universidad está bien, no quiero que me sigas si no es lo que quieres, te amo y te apoyare en lo que quieras, sé que será difícil pero no las arreglaremos.

-No amor, quiero ir a Seattle, no solo por ti, quiero estudiar allí, no esta tan lejos de papá ni de ustedes, es un punto intermedio y es lo que quiero hacer-dije abrazándolo.

-Considéralo bien, Alaska tiene un buen programa-sabía que estaba preocupado de que yo eligiera solo por seguirlo son pensar en lo que yo quería otro lugar, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Me gustaba la hotelería y turismo y eso haría.

-Quiero ir a Seattle-dije y lo beso para luego acurrucarme en su pecho.

Sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda hasta que finalmente se había dormido.

Recuerdo Edward siempre fue un poco frio y serio, pero ahora era más alegre y cariñoso.

El lunes se iría de nuevo a la Universidad y el próximo fin de semana volvería aquí solo para llevarme a mi baile de graduación.

Lo amaba, nuestra relación era dulce y en el tiempo correcto, era pausada y perfecta, claro que a veces discutíamos pero eso solo nos fortalecía como pareja.

**EDWARD POV**

Había vuelto a Forks para llevar a mi chica a su baile de graduación, estaba emocionado porque al fin podremos estar juntos ya que la Universidad nos separaba,

Desde que empezamos a salir, mi vida ha sido perfecta, era la mujer de mi vida. Tenemos un futuro juntos, lo hemos hablado sin temor, teníamos planes y los cumpliríamos de eso estaba seguro, nunca falto a una promesa y yo le he prometido a ella todo, incluso si me pidiera la luna se lo daría.

Estábamos en el baile que estaba bastante aburrido, pero era algo que ella no debía perderse como experiencia.

-Bella, nena, me acompañas al jardín...-murmure en su oído.

-Con tal de salir de aquí-dijo haciéndome sonreír.

Ella es mi pasado, presente y futuro y quería vivir cada momento con ella, saboreándolo.

-Bella, nena, prométeme algo-pedí tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-Lo que tú quieras-contesto sin vacilar mirándome a los ojos.

-Promete que siempre vamos a estar juntos, que vas a estar a mi lado-pedi mientras la acercaba a mí.

-¿Pase lo que pase?-pregunto sobre mis labios.

-Pase lo que pase-respondí besándola con el corazón.

-Te amo-dijimos al tiempo antes de reír.

-Nena, nadie te amara como yo-dije besando su cuello mientras ella reía encantada.

Volvimos al gimnasio tomados de las manos cuando Bella me pidió algo de tomar.

-¡Edward!-lo voz chillona de Jessica una compañera de grado de Bella me llego casi rompiendo mis tímpanos.

-¿Que ocurre Jessica?

-Sabes que soy del comité de decoración y necesito traer unas cajas, pero son muy pesadas, y tu bueno, eres fuerte.

-De acuerdo-dije para que se callara.

La seguí y me llevo al jardín en el que estaba con Bella unos minutos antes.

-¿Jessica?-la llame viendo que o había ninguna caja.

-Edward Bella te engaña con Mike Newton, te traje aquí para decírtelo ya que es injusto que te haga esto.

-Jessica no digas mentiras, Bella no haría algo como eso ella…

-Ella dijo que te pediría algo de tomar y así se podría escapar con Mike.

-No digas tonterías-dije enojado así que preferí irme.

Pero antes de hacerlo Jessica me lo impidió agarrándose de las solapas de mi saco y besándome a la fuerza por un segundo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-gruñí apartándola de mi enojado.

Entre al gimnasio y no vi a Bella, así que le pregunte a Ángela.

Ella me miro con pena y dudo antes de decirme su ubicación.

-Mike Newton la llevo afuera.

Sentí la duda invadirme. Así salí y la encontré en brazos de él, besándola.

Yo estaba lejos y vi como ella se apartaba lentamente y le decía algo, ella lloraba.

Tome aire tratando de controlar mi genio antes de acercarme, no quería decir ninguna de las palabras que tenía en la puta de la lengua.

Me acerque cuando Newton se había ido. Sentía furia y ganas de matar a ese niño por tocar a mi novia.

-¡¿Por qué te estabas besando con Newton?!-le grite.

-Por la misma razón que tu besabas a Jessica Stanley-sollozo mirándome.

-Bella ella…-iba a explicarle cuando ella grito.

-¡No me mientas!-y me tiro unas fotos.

Fotos mías y de Jessica, fotos retocadas.

-Bella no creerás esto-dije enojado.

-Lo creo Edward, no trates de negar lo que hay allí.

Si no fuera porque sabía que era mentira podría afirmar que la fotos eran verdadera, era un maldito buen trabajo.

-No es verdad Bella-suplique.

-¿Vas a negar también que te encontré besándola hace unos momentos en el jardín?-sollozo mientras golpeaba mi pecho con su dedo enfurecida.

-¡Ella me beso! ¡Deberías confiar en mí, yo no te juzgo porque te encontré besándote con ese idiota!

-¡No me estaba besando con nadie, él me estaba consolando por lo que me hiciste!

-¡No te hice nada!-grite.

-Me engañaste y me mentiste, me fuiste infiel.

-¿Entonces debo asumir que lo que me dijo Jessica sobre tu y Newton es verdad?-pregunte iracundo.

Ella rompió a llorar, dándome a entender que era verdad.

-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunte roto.

-Quieres juzgarme a mí por tus crímenes cuando el responsable eres tú.

-¿No confías en mí?-pregunte dolido.

Ella miro a otro lado y suspiro.

-No Edward-dijo firme.

Sentí una puñalada en el corazón.

-Si te hace sentir mejor creer que te engañaba con Mike creerlo Edward, pero nada cambiara el saber que tú me engañabas con Jessica.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Sí, le diré a Mike Newton que me lleve a casa, vuelve con Jessica o a la universidad, ahora entiendo la conversación de la otra noche, tu no querías que yo fuera contigo… no lo quieres.

-Estas diciendo estupideces Isabella, no eres más que una niña inmadura que cree tener el corazón roto y no sabe afrontar esta situación, cree en ellos antes que en tu novio… allí está tu amor Bella.

Sabía que había sido duro, pero era lo que sentía.

-Tienes razón Edward lo soy-dijo enfadada mirándome con furia-menos mal estamos acabando con esto antes de darnos cuenta más tarde de la desgracia que sería atarte a mi lado.

-Bien, vete a Alaska, y llámame cuando madures, tal vez para entonces me haya casado con Jessica.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-grito dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

-Gracias por echar a la basura todos estos años de relación Isabella, esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar… ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!

Era la pelea más grande que habíamos tenido en la vida.

Tome mi auto y me devolví a Seattle enfadado.

Pasado dos semanas decidí dejar mi orgullo atrás, ya que todos habían tratado de hacerme razonar y me había cerrado a ello. No quería saber nada de ella. Pero maldita sea, sí que la extrañaba.

Había sido una estúpida pelea.

La llame y como era de esperar no contesto, mis hermanos estaban enfadados conmigo cuando no había sido el culpable de nada. Ella había creído toda esa basura sobre mí.

Tal vez yo había dicho cosas muy innecesarias pero me había enfadado mucho.

Fui hasta su casa y Charlie me recibió muy triste.

-Bella se ha marchado anticipadamente a Alaska-suspiro incomodo-no viniste a su graduación-su voz fue de reproche.

Ella se había ido. Charlie siguió hablando pero yo no escuchaba.

Salí hecho una furia sin despedirme o dejarlo terminar.

Alice me llamo y le conteste. Empezó a hablar pero yo no la escuchaba, solo veía un borrón de mi vida.

-Bella se alejó de nosotros también Edward-dijo triste y derrotada.

-Te llamo luego Alice-mi voz sonó monótona y enfurecida. Colgué no me quería descargar con mi hermana ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Charlie había dicho que se había ido con Newton, prefirió a ese idiota sobre mí, prefirió creerle, apoyarse en él.

Estaba empapado no sabía a qué hora había empezado a llover.

¿Cómo se le dice a una mujer que juega con uno y se va con otro?

Ella me había lastimado y a mi familia también, había arruinado todo.

Bella Swan no era lo que yo creía, y la odiaba, casi tanto como a mí mismo.

Cogió mi amor y lo desprecio, pues yo lograre hacer lo mismo que ella.

Por su culpa mi familia se puso en mi contra un tiempo, por su culpa me sentía como una mierda, por su culpa estoy destrozado en este instante.

La odiaba.

**Chicas, volví y con una ''nueva'' historia. Hospedad en tu corazón fue de las primeras cosas que escribí y un día releyéndola me di cuenta que era bastante mediocre pero alguien me dijo que tenía potencial así que decidí reescribirla dándole un aire más maduro y realista y con correcciones ortográfica, para las que ya la leyeron espero les guste esta nueva versión ya que no va a cambiar mucho, la esencia va a permanecer pero ser aún poco más larga(no de capítulos si no de contenido) y espero que mejor, hare lo mismo con Lo que nos unió, para las que la leen. No leemos en un próximo capítulo. **

**Molly.**


	2. El tiempo pasa

**El tiempo pasa**

_Seis años más tarde…_

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Bueno?-conteste el maldito teléfono que llevaba fastidiando hace media hora con ese pesado tono que solo significaba una cosa, ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que si uno no contesta es porque no se le da la puta gana?

-Eddie cariño, te he dicho que si me vas a contestar de esa manera mejor no lo hagas-digo mi novia chillando al otro lado de la línea.

-No me digas Eddie Tanya, sabes que es un apodo de mierda que no soporto, y no iba a hacerlo si no es porque llevas marcando con insistencia por media hora-dije fastidiado-¿Qué quieres?

-¡No me hables así!-grito.

-Lo siento-dije con voz monótona sabiendo que ella no era la culpable de mi mal genio-Es solo que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y mi papá esta colérico.

-¿No le has hablado de nuestro compromiso verdad?-dijo molesta.

-No he encontrado el momento Tanya-nos habíamos comprometido un mes atrás después de un año de estar saliendo.

Quería a Tanya, no la amaba como ella decía que lo hacía conmigo, pero ¿Cómo creerle después de lo que sucedió con… ella?

Tanya era fría y calculadora, pero era sincera, la conocía sabía que era materialista medio hueca, una típica chica plástica, pero decía que me amaba y me aguantaba, y yo bien sabía que mi carácter era realmente desagradable, era suficiente para mí, era mejor de lo que podía encontrar.

-No me gusta que me escondas, tienes que decirle Edward, ¿O es que les dirás ya el día de la boda?

-No digas estupideces lo haré a su momento-dije ya enfadado, Tanya podía ser realmente fastidiosa si se lo proponía.

-¿Tampoco le has dicho lo del viaje a Italia?-no quería pensar en eso, Dios sabe que no lo quería.

-No es fácil decirle a mi padre que voy a dejar la compañía Tanya-dije con los dientes apretados.

-Eres un idiota, le tienes miedo a tu padre, ese hombre te tiene sometido a su maldito antojo. Mas te vale decirle que te vas a casar conmigo y que nos vamos a Italia porque serás el representante de la compañía hotelera Volturi-y me colgó.

Así era mi relación con ella.

Ella no apoyaba mis decisiones, había recibido una oferta de la compañía Volturi, era una compañía hotelera que competía con la de mi padre, Aro Volturi quiere que maneje la sede de Italia pero yo no estaba convencido, no como Tanya que quería vivir en el glamour que Italia ofrecía y en la cantidad de dinero que ganaría, ni decir de la satisfacción que ella tendría gastando todo.

-Webber, compra alguna joya para Tanya y envíalo con una nota de disculpa-dije a mi asistente por el comunicador.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y conteste de nuevo irritado, ¡¿Qué nadie sabía que estaba ocupado?! Hoy a todo mundo se le ocurrió joderme la vida.

-¿Qué?-grite fastidiado sin importarme quien estaba en la línea.

-¡No me grites Edward Anthony! Solo llamo a decirte que le digas a tu noviecita que esta despedida ya que solo por salir contigo se da el lujo de no venir a trabajar solo porque sale contigo y las primeras veces pase el evento, pero ya no Edward, se da el lujo de no asistir o venir solo por unas horas interesada solo en el beneficio que tiene por ser ''trabajadora'' en descuentos. ¡Hoy ni siquiera vino! La contrate por mamá ya que creía que era una manera de mediar contigo pero con tu actitud de porquería, pero se acabó, esa mujer está fuera de mi tienda.

-Esa mujer va a ser mi esposa Alice-dije dispuesto a mandarla al demonio.

Desde hace seis años la relación con mi familia era un asco.

-Oh Edward-dijo con tristeza-No digas eso, oh Dios, no digas eso.

-No le digas a nadie todavía-y sin más colgó.

Llame a Tanya pero no me contesto, lamentablemente sabía que había faltado a su trabajo porque hace unos meses había tenido una aventura que un agente de viajes de la compañía Black, terminamos durante un mes pero ella me busco… y lucho por lo nuestro, termino con ese hombre y retomamos lo nuestro, y ahora estamos aquí.

Ahora temía que ella siguiera con esa aventura, y con eso todas las dudas sobre mi vida surgían. Sentía a mi padre juzgándome y tratando de meterse, a mis hermanos odiándome, a mis cuñados ignorándome, y mi mamá preocupada.

Sin contar una relación fantasma que me dejo una herida con un dolor que era ahora era soportable.

-Señor Cullen, su padre quiere verlo en su oficina-dijo mi secretaría sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Era el único al que mis empleados llamaban señor Cullen, prefería las distancias.

-¿Señor Cullen?-pregunto Ángela al ver que no contestaba nada

-De acuerdo señorita Webber, gracias-y le colgué.

Me dirigía al despacho de papá, y senté como la gente me evitaba, me temían y no los culpaba, era conocido por mi mal carácter. Entre sin tocar.

-¿Querías verme?-pregunté.

-Aro Volturi me llamo y me dijo sobre tu traslado. ¿Cómo es eso de que dejaras la compañía?-Estaba furioso.

-¿Qué?-Ni siquiera estaba seguro de aceptar.

-¡No me van gas con jueguitos Edward, vas a dejarme!-papá estaba furioso.

-¡Sí! ¡Así es papá! Tengo todo el maldito derecho a irme de este lugar-en unos segundos acepte la oferta de Aro sin pensarlo, acepte de rabia con mi padre.

-Te vas a ir con la compañía que ha intentado arruinarme, te vas sin razón.

-Es una oportunidad Carlisle-trate de excusarme inútilmente.

-La compañía te necesita-dijo después de un silencio en el cual tratamos de calmar nuestros temperamentos.

-¡Eso es lo único que te importa, tu amada compañía!-estalle sin darle tregua.

-¡Es no es justo Edward tu sabes, que ustedes estaban siempre primero! La familia va siempre primero-grito pero sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, solo que no sabía por qué.

Nos miramos retándonos.

-Tus sabias que cuando yo me retirara el próximo año ibas a asumir la presidencia.

-No pienso tomar la presidencia y quedarme bajo tus reglas papá

-¿Reglas? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-No quiero que me digas como manejar mi vida-ya estaba cansado, yo había trabajado muy duro aquí, estábamos enfrentando un problema esta semana y quería irme descansar… tal vez Italia ya no era tan mala idea.

-¡Edward!-exclamo indignado y asombrado.

-No trates de negarlo, ya estoy cansado de esta mierda.

-Me canse de esta actitud de malcriado, yo no te crié así Edward-dijo enfurecido y decepcionado.

-¿Sabes lo poco que me importa eso? Y tampoco debería importarte a ti más, ya no.

Nos miramos sin conocernos, ya no era mi papá, el no veía en mi a su Edward, ese Edward no existía y nadie parecía aceptarlo, solo Tanya.

-Estas lastimándonos Edward…-su voz era más pausada.

-Bueno, tal vez ese viaje a Italia y las distancias mejoren la relación, cuando acepten la persona que yo soy, cuando todos ustedes acepten… me acepten a mi.

De nuevo decíamos cosas que no queríamos, pero sentíamos.

-Siento que di demasiada importancia a cosas que no lo merecían Edward, a cosas que hacías que no lo merecían, siento que es mi culpa.

-¡No me das es atención papá! No siento tu apoyo ni el de mamá, quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera pero ninguno lo acepta.

-¿Tu manera? ¿Cuál es tu manera Edward? ¿Saliendo con una mujer que no te hace feliz, que no te merece, yéndote a otro lugar lejos de nosotros, lejos de mí?

-Es mi manera Carlisle…

-Soy tu padre…-dijo molesto por como lo llame.

-No quería decírtelo ahora, pero ya que sabes lo de Italia…-tome aire para continuar-papá me voy a casar con Tanya Denali y luego me iré a Italia para ponerme al frente de la compañía hotelera Volturi.

Me miro con decepción y finalmente exploto.

-Es tu vida y tu decisión, cásate con esa mujer, aléjate de mí y de tu familia, vete a ese lugar que sabes que tiene éxito por acabar a la competencia haciendo maniobras traicionera… pero antes vas a arreglar todo lo que dejaras atrás, quiere que busques a la persona que se quedara aquí, al frente de mi compañía, lo quiero en tres meses.

-De acuerdo-dije con voz monótona y me fui azotando la puerta de nuevo.

Sintiendo una libertad que no quería.

**BELLA POV**

Había renunciado a mi último trabajo, ya que no me sentía muy cómoda en los turnos nocturnos, fue una gran experiencia pero no era lo que yo buscaba en un hotel.

Estaba sentada en una cafetería, tenía un periódico en mis manos, buscaba empleo, había ha vuelto a Seattle después de seis años peor no me quedaría aquí, estaba más cerca de papá pero volver era abrir viejas heridas.

Edward, el que fue el amor de mi vida. Nuestro rompimiento fue totalmente desagradable, yo fui una idiota por creer las mentiras de Mike y Jessica, por no luchar por Edward, por huir de mi casa, en muchos aspectos me había comportado como una niña.

Siempre había estado orgullosa de la madurez que me atribuían por haber cuidado de papá y ser siempre tan responsable, pero resulto que toda esa inmadurez que nunca tuve, y esa irresponsabilidad salieron a flote esa noche.

Arruine todo, y no me lo he podido perdonar, ahora solo compara mis relaciones con él, buscándolo donde sé que no lo encontrare.

Ya no tenía caso recordar eso, no tenía caso recordar que lo odie por pensar que el debía venir y rogarme… que estúpida fui.

Tanto que me enferme y estuve una noche en el hospital, la noche de mi graduación, a la que él no fue, la última noche que lo espere. Cuando lo odie.

Ya en Alaska, a donde Mike me siguió, me entere pasado un año de la verdad cuando supe que Mike y Jessica estaban saliendo, los escuche hablando de toda lo que fue su macabro plan, al parecer solo eran amigos que querían separarnos por intereses propios, el de ella Edward y el de él, aparentemente yo. Pero esa cercanía los llevo a otra cosa y resultaron enamorados.

Bueno, ni tanto ya que Mike la dejo por su actual esposa Lauren, y Jessica se volvió una madre soltera que solo recibía de Mike una mesada.

No me alegra que haya pasado eso, ni la odio.

Ellos actuaron mal, pero la culpa fue mía.

Obviamente corte relación con Mike, y comencé a asentir ese desprecio por mí misma, desprecio que ya ha disminuido porque entendí que todos cometemos errores, el mío tuvo una muy triste consecuencia pero así era la vida, y fue lo que me toco.

Deje un maravilloso novio y lastime a una familia al echarlos de mi vida. Escribí alguna vez una carta disculpándome con todos, una disculpa sincera que ellos merecían… nunca contestaron.

Ahora, era una desempleada con una inestable relación con Jacob Black, un agente de viajes.

De repente el de la cafetería televisor capto mi total atención. Una chica rubia y vestida a la moda hablaba con otra en una salita, típico programa de chismes.

_Pues Tanya Denali la hija del aclamado magnate del petróleo Eleazar Denali ya confirmo que el codiciado y temido soltero Edward Cullen y ella se casan y además nos confirmó que se irían un tiempo a Italia, y no precisamente de Luna de miel._

Ambas mujeres rieron y mostraron una foto de la preciosa chica. Dolió… y mucho, el había podido continuar, se iba a casar con una preciosidad y de corazón esperaba que fueran muy felices.

Solo algo llamo mi atención, ya había escuchado chismes de que Edward se había convertido en un temible empresario, todo un tiburón dentro y fuera de los negocios.

Mi teléfono sonó en alguna parte de mi bolso.

-¿Bueno?-dije cuando conteste.

-Bella cariño, debes comprar bolsos más pequeños-rompí a reír, papá me conocía muy bien.

No me había juzgado cuando fui impulsiva en el pasado, me había dejado tener el primer acto rebelde en mi vida, pero me había recibido con brazos abiertos cuando volví derrotada, me dijo que yo ya debía aprender de mis errores y no de los de él.

Se lo agradecí, el había tratado sutilmente de hacerme entrar en razón, pero cuando me puse terca, me había dejado, tenía que aprender por las malas para madurar.

-Hola papá-salude alegremente.

-¿Cómo estas cariño?-pregunto cauteloso.

Sabía que no me gustaba mucho estar en Seattle, por miedo a enfrentarme a mi pasado.

Era una cobarde y sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, tenía que disculparme.

-Bien, tomando un delicioso chocolate caliente y buscando empleo.

-Bueno, tengo buenas noticias, un viejo amigo me llamo y me dijo que tenía un trabajo para ti.

-Espero que sea en un hotel-bromee.

-Por supuesto cariño, y en las directivas.

-¿Directivas?-pregunte no muy convencida.

-Si, al frente del departamento legal, tu especialización.

-Oh papá… ¡Es genial!-dije emocionada.

-Sí, pero mi amigo quiere que hagas algo por el antes-dijo un tanto incómodo.

-Y eso sería…-dije animándolo a que completara.

-Tiene un problema con el futuro presidente de la compañía y cree que eres la indicada para resolverlo.

-¿Yo?-pregunte extrañada.

-Cariño mi amigo te necesita, y creo que tú también necesitas ese trabajo, confía en tu viejo.

-Confiare en ti, más bien dame la dirección y la fecha en la que debo presentarme allá.

-De acuerdo, pásate por aquí, el Eclipse te quiere ver…

El Eclipse amaba ese hotel, Edward y yo pasamos tanto tiempo allí, en Forks.

-Lo haré papá, adiós.

Me fui al apartamento que había alquilado, tal vez si me daban ese empleo debía considerar comprar una casa y no vivir en este apartamento amueblado.

Dormí tranquilamente pensando cómo cada noche en él.

A la mañana siguiente me puse mi mejor traje y salí en busca de la dirección que papá me dio. Había olvidado como moverme en Seattle, no recordaba las calles.

Llegue al lugar y tuve una extraña sensación de deja vu, yo conocía ese lugar.

Subí al ascensor, mi padre me dijo que la oficina estaba en el noveno piso así que apreté el botón correpondiente. Las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando una pálida mano lo evito.

Un hombre alto subió, su presencia me provoco un escalofrió que solo le ocurría con…

Los preciosos ojos color esmeralda que me atormentaban desde hace seis años se encontraron con los mio. La puerta del ascensor se cerro y una campanilla aviso que nos dirigíamos al noveno piso.

Todo esto en cuestión de segundos.

Esa mirada era llena de hielo, y de rabia, como su rostro.

Después de un silencio en el cual hallamos muestras voz ambos murmuramos un: Tú.

**Espero les guste y me gustaría saber si les gusta la historia hasta el momento y si a las que ya lo leyeron antes les gusta el cambio. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Molly.**


	3. Tú arruinaste mi vida

**¡Tú arruinaste mi vida!**

**BELLA POV**

¡Maldición! De todas las personas del mundo, se tenía que cruzar en ese ascensor con Edward Cullen, el hombre que había amado tanto y que aun hacia que su corazón latiera casi con dolor, el hombre que la miraba con odio.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Isabella?-me miraba enfurecido.

Lo observe en silencio asustada, él nunca me había hablado así antes.

-¡Responde!-me grito provocando que diera un respingo asustado.

-Yo… yo no…-las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, tenía miedo, ese no era mi Edward-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

De acuerdo eso fue estúpido.

-¡Trabajo aquí!-grito indignado.

Mire a mí alrededor y vi el suelo del ascensor el logo de la compañía Cullen. Oh Dios que tonta soy, obviamente que conocía este lugar.

-Deja de jugar y hacerte la tonta ¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?-gruño acorralándome en una esquina.

-Edward…-suspire al sentirlo tan cerca.

Isabella... me llamaba así cuando estaba enojado, él sabía que odiaba mi nombre y él hace muchos años decidió llamarme Bella, con tanto amor y tanta ternura, todo ese sentimiento que faltaba ahora.

Pedí a los cielos fuerzas y valor.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Quiero que me respondas!-gruño tomándome del brazo fuertemente-¡Déjate de los malditos juegos!

Yo había cometido un error, pero Edward me estaba maltratando y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¡No estoy jugando Edward, y suéltame que me estas lastimando!-grite soltándome de su agarre.

-No me has respondido-gruño-¡¿Dime que carajos estás haciendo en MI compañía?!-sentí la rabia fluir en mí.

-¡Es no te interesa Edward!

Me miro como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

-¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón, y tu vida ya no me interesan, has lo que se te de la gana-gruño-Tengo otras prioridades.

-Lo sé Edward, nuestras prioridades ahora son distintas-solté recordando que ahora él estaba a punto de casarse.

Tal vez estaba rencorosa por pensar que él pudo seguir con su vida.

-¿Prioridades? ¿Qué demonios insinúas? ¿Es que Newton no te mantiene satisfecha?

-Yo no estoy insinuado nada Edward, y jamás estuve que Mike-dije ofendida.

-No me vengas con ese aire de ofendida, que tu comportamiento de hace seis años fue de una mujerzuela, nena.

¿Me había llamado nena? ¡Esperen! ¡Me había llamado mujerzuela!

-¿Disculpa? No me compares con las mujeres con las que sueles andar-le reclame ofendida.

-¡Lo que oíste! No eras más que una mujer fácil, y no hables de lo que no sabes, tú no sabes lo que es mi vida ahora ¡No tienes ni puta idea!-me grito mientras estrellaba su puno en una la pared que estaba de tras mío.

Parpadee tratando de alejar las traicioneras lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos.

Me dijo fácil en ese concepto me tenía.

-Igual eso no viene al asunto, no me importa lo que pienses de mí, solo quiero que me respondas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron liberando la tensión y a nosotros.

-¡Bella!-dijo una voz que yo conocía, una voz que no había escuchado en seis años.

-Carlisle-dije con voz emocionada.

Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que me acogiera en sus brazos, esos brazos paternales que me acogieron en el pasado. Hasta ahora no sabía cuánto lo había extrañado.

¿Así que un amigo de papá? Sonríe internamente.

Nos separamos con lentitud.

-Veo que ya tuvieron la oportunidad de decirse ''hola''-dijo pasando la mirada entre Edward y yo, sabiendo que no había sido un encuentro bonito.

-¿Me puedes explicar que rayos hace ella aquí?-conseguí decir al fin.

-Ella es quien va a tomar tú lugar al frente de esta compañía-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa triunfal.

Edward se puso pálido y no fue capaz de decir nada, pero sus ojos reflejaban traición y dolor, como esa noche.

-Carlisle yo...-trate de apaciguar el momento, pero me miro con suplica haciendo que me detuviera.

-Bella, acompáñame a la oficina antes que digas nada-pidió poniendo la mano en mi espalda y llevándome a su oficina.

-Pero papá…-se quejó Edward como un niño pequeño arrancándole una sonrisa a su padre.

-Edward, hablare contigo después-y sin más le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Carlisle se sintió satisfecho al ver la reacción de su hijo, por primera vez en seis años, no tenía absolutamente nada que decir.

-Carlisle, yo no me puedo quedar aquí-dijo Bella nerviosa después de un silencio.

-Bella, yo se mejor que nadie que no va a ser fácil, pero te necesito…-dijo tomándome suavemente una mano.

-No lo entiendes, él y yo no podemos estar cerca, sé que cometí un error en el pasado, pero no por eso él puede insultarme y decir que yo…

-Bella-me interrumpió-Tú padre y yo, y todos creemos que es lo mejor para ustedes, esto no los está llevando a ningún lado.

-No quisiera tocar ese tema-dije un tanto cortante.

-Recibimos tu carta, pero entenderás que por respeto a él no contestamos, pero quiero decirte que lo entendí, y no hay nada que perdonar, lo sentí mucho porque eres como una hija para mí y te extrañe.

-Oh Carlisle-y rompí a llorar.

Me abrazo fuertemente.

-Siento haber hecho tanto daño…-solloce.

-Cariño, ya eso es pasado, pero estas aquí y es una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él… siento que tú eres la única que puede ayudarme, estoy desesperado.

-¿Cómo podría?-pregunte limpiando mis lágrimas.

-La empresa está pasando por una etapa difícil y a mi retiro quiero a Edward al frente solo que él se quiere ir, esta convencido de que todos estamos en su contra, está cometiendo un error, la compañía a la que quiere irse comete fraudes, tengo la esperanza de que si él te entrena se va a dar cuenta de que la empresa lo necesita.

-Carlisle, yo no estoy segura.

-Bella, por favor, eres mi última alternativa, ese joven que ves allí, ya no es mi hijo, quiero que entre en razón, por lo menos que me ayude a sacar la compañía de esta situación, si se quiere ir que lo haga pero a un mejor lugar, y se que tu también necesitas hablar con él, arreglar las cosas.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare-dije sin pensarlo, porque si lo hacía empezaría a buscarle ''peros'' a la situación, Carlisle tenia razón

-Gracias, Bella... tu sabes aprecio a Charlie como si fuera mi propio hermano y esto que haces es muy importante para mí. Además tu tendrás obviamente un trabajo aquí, en el departamento legal, después de que todo acabe, esperemos que bien-sonrió, y allí note que Carlisle estaba cansado y envejecido.

-Gracias Carlisle de verdad pero no creo que sea necesario-dije apenada.

-Tú eres la más calificada, así que piensa en esto como tu entrevista de trabajo y además me siento orgullo de saber que te graduaste como primera de tú clase, Esme estará conténtenla de volverte a ver.

-Te lo debo a ti-dije sonriendo-y tengo muchas ganas de ver a Esme.

-Vamos a pretender que esta fue una muy honesta entrevista-dijo pícaro para luego aclarase la garganta y hablar con voz profesional Bueno señorita Swan, comienza a partir de mañana, felicitaciones por su impresionante hoja de vida-dijo Carlisle guiñándole un ojo.

Abrió la puerta del despacho para despedirme.

-Muchas gracias por todo-dije saliendo sin mirar por donde iba.

Carlisle me sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Sentía que había arruinado muchas vidas, incluyendo la mía.

Al darme la vuelta colisione contra un pecho duro, levante mi rostro para disculparme con la persona que me tenía aun en brazos y me vi hipnotizada por unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba enojado con mi padre, me sentía fuertemente traicionado. No lo iba a permitir, ella se tenía que ir, debía haber alguien mejor que ella, y no es que insinué que ella es buena, bueno, tal vez lo sea, hace unos años lo era y tal vez ahora sea mejor así como más bonita... más madura... ¡CULLEN CONCENTRATE!

No podía volver a caer en sus manos.

Estaba frente al despacho de papá después de haberme paseado como león enjaulado, pero no más entraría allí y la sacaría para luego enfrenarme a mi papá.

De repente un pequeño cuerpo colisiono conmigo y un delicioso aroma a fresas que conocía perfectamente me inundo.

La conocida corriente eléctrica me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

Bella estaba en mis brazos.

Sus ojos chocolate me miraban asombrados y los míos estaban hipnotizados, la había extrañado tanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te vas a quedar todo el día en mis brazos?-gruñí molesto mientras la alejaba bruscamente haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio-Muévete que estorbas- y la empuje levemente.

El chocolate derretido de sus ojos inmediatamente se congelo como un delicioso helado.

Una chispa que solo indicaba furia brillo en ellos.

-¡Idiota!-mascullo arreglándose la ropa y huyendo como cobarde… de nuevo.

Entre sin pedir permiso y azote la puerta cerrándola.

-¿Que es todo esto?-gruñí a mi padre.

-¿Qué es qué?-dijo levantando la vista de su portátil con tranquilidad.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no la quiero aquí-exigí golpeando su escritorio.

-Lo siento, pero la decisión no es tuya y yo ya la tome, ella se queda-demando cerrando con demasiada fuerza su computador.

-Debe haber...-suplique patéticamente.

-¿Qué? Alguien mejor, lee su hoja de vida-dijo lanzándome una carpeta-Estudió lo mismo que tú, se graduó primera de su clase, ha tenido experiencia en hoteles, y a mí no me cabe duda de sus capacidades. Solo necesita practica y un buen entrenamiento, necesita experiencia.

-¡No la voy a entrenar!-dije rebeldemente.

-Oh si lo harás-dijo con seguridad poniéndose de pie-Tú eres mi hijo pero también tienes un contrato y responsabilidades, y lo debes cumplir, no te puedes ir hasta dentro de tres meses y si te vas dejas bien entrenado a tu reemplazo.

-Esto es traición y de mi familia.

-¡No es traición!-dijo indignado-Hace cinco años Isabella nos escribió una carta explicándonos la situación nosotros no respondidos por respeto a ti, y bien sabes tú que su partida nos afectó a todos, era de la familia.

-¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de la existencia de esa carta? Y bien lo has dicho, era hasta que decidió…-no pude terminar, mi corazón se retorció adolorido.

-No era deber de nosotros, y ella nos hizo saber que lo que tenía que hablar contigo era mejor en persona, y para mi sigue siendo de la familia, es la hija de mis mejores amigos-explico con pena.

-Me siento humillado y traicionado por ustedes, siempre tratando de manejar mi vida a su antojo-dije con voz monótona, repitiendo eso como un robot.

-¡Traición es irte con esa empresa, no ayudarme cuando yo más te necesito!-dije con la respiración alterada.

-¡Estas huyendo de tus problemas papá!-dije igual o más alterado.

-No lo hago, en cambio tu si, ella es tu problema no mío ni de la familia ¡Enfréntalo!

-¡NO!-sentía que estaba haciendo una pataleta.

Carlisle tomo aire y se intentó relajar en vano.

-Bella va a trabajar aquí, y no se discutirá más-se sentó de nuevo dedicando su atención a unos papeles que tenía a un lado del computador.

Tome aire yo también, no me gustaba pelear con papá, me sentía realmente mal cuando lo hacíamos y últimamente era muy seguido.

-Dile a Ángela, que te de la carta del acuerdo de confidencialidad-dijo con voz profesional.

-¿Qué acuerdo?-pregunte confundido.

-Las ideas, de ahora en adelante que escuches o aprendas aquí, no podrás usarlas en tu nuevo trabajo-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Desconfías de tu propio hijo?-sentí una puñalada.

-Ya no se quién es mi hijo, siento que no te conozco-vi en su mirada tristeza, sus ojos brillaban mostrando unas lágrimas próximas a salir ¿Qué estaba haciéndole a mi padre?

Eso fue un golpe duro, empecé a sentir ese conocido auto-desprecio.

-Adiós papá-fue lo único que fui capaz de decir mientras daba la vuelta para salir de ese lugar que de niño tanto adoraba.

-Edward...-me llamo en un susurro

-¿Si?-pregunte de espaldas a él.

-Se amable con Bella, y no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden-cerré los ojos sintiendo la segunda puñalada.

¿Acaso me había vuelto un monstruo?

**Espero les guste, y espero su opinión para ver si les ha gustado si no, si les gustaría algo y las que antes la leían si esta nueva versión les gusta. Nos leemos en un próximo capitulo.**

**Molly.**


	4. Qué me pasa

**¿Qué me pasa?**

**EDWARD POV**

-Señorita Webber dígale a la señorita Swan, que la necesito inmediatamente-dije por el comunicador a mi secretaria.

-De inmediato señor Cullen-dijo con voz profesional

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Bell... Isabella está trabajando aquí, y no lo puedo negar, ella es muy inteligente, eficiente y responsable. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, una pequeña parte de mí se sentía orgullosa, ahora veía que compañía iba a quedar en buenas manos.

Pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que la veía o la tenía cerca el dolor y la rabia se hicieran presentes liberándose en palabras groseras hacia ella.

Sentí unos suaves golpes en mi puerta, mi corazón se aceleró reaccionando estúpidamente a su presencia.

Malditos sentimientos.

-Adelante-dije con coz nerviosa sabiendo que me sentiría explotar cuando la viera.

Oh Bella ¿Qué me haces?

Ella abrió la puerta con su caracterizada delicadeza y su perfume inundo mis fosas nasales, casi golpeándome.

-¿Me mandó llamar Señor Cullen?-pregunto evitando mis ojos. Desde que entro a trabajar intentamos llevarnos las cosas por lo formal, nos tratábamos de señor Cullen y señorita Swan, pero eso no era disculpa para las discusiones y enfrentamientos que teníamos cada vez que entraba a mi oficina o yo a la suya, y como no, ella cerró la puerta para evitar que los demás empleados nos escucharan.

La observe detenidamente era hermosa, incluso aún más que hace seis años. Era delgada pero sus curvas eran perfectas, ubicadas en los lugares correctos, y que decir de su piel de porcelana seguía con la misma y deliciosa clamosidad que contrastaba con su precioso cabello castaño con esos brillantes reflejos rojizos que en este momento se encontraba recogido con un lápiz y que dejaba fuera unos mechones sedosos terminados en rizos que te recordaban al chocolate derretido. Hoy estaba especialmente provocativa con ese traje que consistía en una falda negra, hasta la mitad del muslo y ajustada y una delicada blusa blanca.

Esas faldas me iban a enloquecer.

Su rostro la hacía ver adorable por su aspecto cansado ya que mejillas estaban rojas como manzanas, me sentí repentinamente mal ya que sabía que ese cansancio era mi culpa tal vez me estaba excediendo con ella, la hacía trabajar de mas, y ella acataba las ordenas con obediencia, debería sentirme bien por hacerla sufrir una pequeña parte de lo que yo sentí, pero no, me sentía como una mierda.

¡Detente! Esos pensamientos no me llevaría a nada, solo a pensar que traiciono mi amor y que me dejo, solo serviría para abrir más esa herida ¿Debería odiarla?

-¿Señor Cullen?-volvió a llamarme sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por lo visto me quedado callado bastante tiempo.

-¿Terminaste el análisis del libro de contabilidad?-dije después de aclararme la garganta y volviendo la vista al computador.

-Sí señor-dijo con voz cansina, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra, clara señal de que no quería estar allí. Oh esas piernas…

Gemí internamente.

-¿Y por qué no lo has devuelto?-pregunte repentinamente enfadado por lo que ella provocaba.

-Porque estaba redactando el informe y...-comenzó a darme explicaciones mientras movía sus manos.

-¿No has terminado el informe?-me enfoque en ella dispuesto a un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-No señor-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿No has terminado el informe que te pedí hace treinta minutos? ¡Te dije que lo necesitaba urgente! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Ya lo voy a terminar... solo...-retorsión nerviosa sus manos.

-¡Solo nada! Eres ineficiente ¡Dame esa carpeta y vete a hacer algo mas útil como servir café o coquetear con cualquiera!-me había levantado para darle aún más énfasis al regaño.

-¡Para allí Edward! ¡Estoy trabajando duro, solo que tuvimos un problema en el central y tuve que solucionarlo porque tu padre me lo pidió! ¡Soy tu empleada, no tu sirvienta!-gruño.

-¡No, eso sería atribuirte mucho!-dije sabiendo que la lastimaría.

-¡Me estoy cansando de ti! ¡Deja esa actitud Edward Cullen!-dijo mientras yo me acercaba a ella quedando frente a frente para una buena pelea.

-¡Y yo de ti! ¿Por qué no renuncias?-dije son soberbia.

-No lo hare, no los voy a dejar en esta situación-dijo más tranquila.

-¡Por favor, no te necesito aquí!-dije apuntándola con el dedo.

-¡Yo no lo hago por ti! ¡Lo hago por tu padre! ¡Lo hago por la compañía!

-Claro ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?-la rabia me cegaba una vez más, las palabras saldrían y yo no podría evitarlo-Tal vez ahora vas por algo mejor, no te basto conmigo ni con Newton y ahora vas por mi padre…-sonríe con sarcasmo.

Me miro como si la hubiera golpeado.

-Detente Edward…-murmuro con dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele que te digan la verdad?-dije tomándola con fuerza de los brazos.

-Me lastimas-dijo tratando de zafarse.

-¿Qué? No eres más que una cualquiera que...-lo siguiente que escuche no fue mi voz completando la frase, fue el sonido de su mano estampándose contra mi mejilla.

Sentí mi rostro contraerse de dolor. Vaya si tenía un buen derechazo.

-He tratado de ser paciente contigo porque sé que me equivoque en el pasado Edward, perdóname no actué sin madurez y te lastime, lastime a tu familia y a mí misma-su voz se empezó a quebrar-No sabía cómo manejar la situación, pero créeme que yo misma me he odiado por mucho tiempo y me conto perdonarme y hacer que tu familia me perdone también, pero lo hice y todos lo hemos superado.

Nos observamos unos segundos en silencio mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y se acumulaban en los míos.

-No trates de convencerte de que soy algo que no soy, tú sabes que te amaba, y sabes que nunca paso nada con Mike Newton. Acepte la verdad y te he tenido paciencia porque sé que lo que te hice es imperdonable para ya no más, no tengo fuerzas pero si orgullo.

Le creía, ella sabía que la habían engañado, ella sabía que se había equivocado y lo había aceptado, ella estaba actuando con la madurez que le falto hace años y que ahora me falta a mí.

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-dijo tras un silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por sus sollozos-A menos que sea algo estrictamente del trabajo, se acabaron las discusiones privadas en las que nos hacemos daño, se acabó esto Edward, me canse de tus malos tratos que no tengo que soportar, solo lo he hecho porque pensé que te había lastimado, pero ya no más, yo tenía dieciocho, era una niña, pero tú eres un hombre hecho-se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas-Si te importa la compañía y tu padre deja ya esta actitud de niño en pataleta, respétame y respeta a Carlisle, no vuelvas a insinuar lo que hace unos momentos. Mi vida privada no te concierne.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho, ella tenía razón. Solo que he sido tanto tiempo así que no sé cómo volver.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, y no sé de donde salió el impulso, pero tome su mano sintiendo el placer que esa corriente que surgía con su contacto me provocaba

-Bella-susurre al sentir los sollozos que agitaban su cuerpo.

Nos miramos, mientras yo ponía mis manos en sus mejillas limpiando esas lagrimas que yo había provocado, no quería más dolor, ella estaba arrepentida y lo había dicho, yo también estaba arrepentido.

Solo nos causamos dolor innecesario.

_Lo siento tanto mi amor_, susurre con los ojos.

Una frase se estaba formando en los de ella, su mirada parecía de repente más tranquila.

¿Sería el fin de nuestras peleas?

¿Qué me pasa?

-¡Eddie!-chillo una voz entrando a mi despacho haciendo que Bella y yo diéramos un respingo alejándonos el uno del otro.

**BELLA POV**

-¡Eddie!-una ensordecedora voz chillona nos interrumpió.

Rápidamente Edward soltó mi mano y alejo la otra de mi mejilla dejándome un cosquilleo y una ausencia dolorosa, había vuelto a sentir eso con lo que tanto había soñado y me lo arrebataban de nuevo.

-Tanya-dijo bastante sorprendido.

- Amor, olvidaste que hoy almorzaríamos juntos tontito-dijo la exuberante rubia, bastante atractiva mientras se acercaba a Edward y lo besaba... en los labios.

Mi corazón se quebró al tiempo. Dolía. Saberlo era una cosa pero verlo…

-No, no lo olvide cariño, es solo que con todo el trabajo-dijo el pasándose las manos por el cabello en un gento nervioso.

-Trabajas mucho corazón, deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones a ese precioso logar del caribe al que mi hermana fue el mes pasado.

Que mujer, el diciendo que tenía trabajo y ella pensando en vacaciones para ella.

-Sabes que no puedo-dijo con voz cansina mientras me miraba. Así es Edward sigo aquí como idiota.

-Emm… Tanya ella es Isabella Swan, ella se encargara de la administración de ahora en adelante y tomara el mando cuando Carlisle se retire-dijo frunciendo el ceño ya que Tanya me miraba furiosa.

-Un gusto conocerla-dije estirando mi mano, la cual miro con asco y la rechazo.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Tanya.

-Tanya Denali, encantada-dijo con una falsa sonrisa pegándose al cuerpo e Edward como lapa.

-Así que le robaras la compañía a mi novio-dijo riendo.

-Tanya ella no…-Edward iba a rebatir pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Es una bromita cariño, pero ahora serán enemigos ya que tú te encargaras de la fiel competencia de este lugar-y finalizo con una estruendosa risa.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los tres.

-Bueno ya no hay nada importante de que hablar, Tanya mejor vámonos-dijo al fin Edward todavía muy serio mientras huía de mi mirada.

-Oh cariño, no seas grosero-dijo con malicia-Por supuesto quiero conocer a la famosa Isabella…

-¿Famosa?-pregunte con los ojos abiertos.

-Si querida, eres toda una leyenda de la familia Cullen.

-Tanya-le advirtió Edward con un rugido.

Así que Edward le había hablado de mí, y por lo visto no muy bien.

-¿Tienes novio?-pregunto de la nada.

-Yo…-se valiente Bella-estoy saliendo con alguien, no es muy formal-valiente-todavía…

Añadí, viendo como las cejas de Edward se fruncían hasta casi tocarse.

-¿De verdad? Deberíamos salir todos con sus respectivas parejas, ya sabes Alice y Emmett , seria genial ¿No lo crees amor?-pregunto mirando a Edward que parecía estar en otro mundo.

-No-dijo cortante.

-No seas grosero y amargado-lo regaño fastidiosamente-Además quiero conocerlo antes del treinta de septiembre-dijo con una mirada felina y una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Por qué el treinta de septiembre?-Edward de repente se puso nervioso y tenso.

-¿Edward no te lo ha dicho? Nos vamos a casar, y me encantaría que fueras, no sé si estas familiarizada con las bodas de gala, pero así será la mía, no te ofendas, lo digo porque te ves como una chica de clase media y tal vez no estas acostumbrada a eso y no lo digo solo por tu ropa…

Ni Edward ni yo escuchábamos lo que esa mujer decía, solo sé que al decir que ellos se iban a casar mi corazón se rompió quedando en miles de pedazos y eso dolor no podría soportar, sentía que me iba a desmayar, que iba a vomitar y romper en un llanto descontrolado.

Se iba a casar. Él la amaba.

-Tanya basta-rugió Edward callándola.

Ella bufo molesta el me miraba preocupado.

Cuando finalmente logre recomponerme lo mire y el a mi evaluando que estuviera bien.

-Felicitaciones-dije con voz ahogada.

-Vámonos ya Tanya-dijo tomándola del brazo, dándome ese espacio que necesitaba-Bell... Señorita Swan-se corrigió-Cuando llegue espero ver el informe de contabilidad en el escritorio-dijo Edward, más amable, de lo que lo había escuchado desde que llegue.

Él lo sabía, sabía que me sentía morir.

No fui capaz de decir nada, solo asentí viendo como ella lo abrazaba por la cintura y el volvía a evitar mi mirada.

Se fue, sin mirarme, se fue como yo lo hice hace seis años.

Lo amaba, ese conocimiento me derrumbo.

Lo amaba incluso más que hace seis años, lo amaba y saber que él amaba a otra y se iba a casar me estaba matando lentamente.

Lo había escuchado ya en ese programa de chismes, pero pensé que era mentira, además es la primera vez que ella venia en dos semanas. Sabía que estaban saliendo, pero saber que él la amaba me quemaba viva. La amaba porque se iba a casar con ella.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué corriera a mis brazos después de todos estos años como si nada hubiera pasado?

Lleve por instinto la mano a mi cuello donde descansaba mi preciosa cadenita, aquella que me regalo en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, la llave de su corazón.

Salí como un robot, ni siquiera sé cómo termine ese informe, solo fui consciente de que lo hice y lo deje en su escritorio, dejándolo en ese lugar en el que se me rompió el corazón.

El volvió sin ella y no me miro solo entro y se encerró en su lugar.

Me fui sintiéndome deprimida, adolorida.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué pasa?

**Bueno, aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste y no sufran demasiado, ya aclararon las cosas, pero la verdad duele, así que nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Molly.**


	5. Interrupciones

**Interrupciones**

**EDWARD POV**

-El año pasado la compañía, tuvo un aumento de ingresos cuando el Amanecer, obtuvo 5 estrellas-dije, mientras ella revisaba unas estadísticas-Es considerado uno de los mejores hoteles incluso más que el Hilton.

No iba a negar que no estaba orgulloso de la compañía que papá había llevado a su mejor momento.

-¿Dónde queda el Amanecer?-pregunto con esa preciosa voz que solo ella tenía.

-Aquí en Seattle-respondí como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Oh, es que no lo conozco-explico sonrojada haciéndome sonreír fugazmente, sonrisa que ella no vio.

-¿Por qué tienen dos hoteles en la misma ciudad?-Pregunto mientras me miraba directo a los ojos.

De nuevo empecé a perderme en ese mar de chocolate derretido como siempre que nuestras miradas se conectaban.

-El Crepúsculo, es el central que es el edificio de en frente y se encuentra situado en la zona turística, y es relativamente cerca al aeropuerto, el Amanecer, está en una zona más tranquila y cerca de las embajadas, ese es más lujoso y está destinado a largas estadías, específicamente de negocios.

-¿Qué pasa con el hotel de Forks?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Bueno, pues ese es el hotel que nos tiene en este problema, un hotel tan lujoso no es muy productivo en un pueblo tan pequeño y poco visitado como Forks, papá lo construyo por cariño al pueblo, pero está consumiendo ingresos porque no recibe mucho pero es de alto mantenimiento.

-¿Qué posibilidades están viendo?-pregunto asustada. Yo no quería responder lo que ya sabíamos, era posible que tocara cerrarlo y dedicarnos a pocos hoteles.

-¿Allí trabaja tu padre verdad?-pregunte ya que no sabía si Charlie seguía allí.

-Sí. Pero no me cambies el tema ¿Están considerando el cierre definitivo?

-Es complicado, yo no sé qué pasara, pero debemos solucionarlo-dije esquivo.

-Dime la verdad-demando enojada.

-Lo consideramos en una época ¿De acuerdo? Y todavía no se ha cerrado del todo la posibilidad.

-Dejarían a la mitad de habitantes de Forks sin empleo, es la mayor fuente de empleo allá-su voz sonaba indignada.

-¿No fuiste tú misma la que dijo que, no habría más discusiones?-dije alzando una ceja y sonriendo burlo-Además es solo una opción, papá y yo la usaríamos como último recurso y esperamos que no lleguemos a él, solo necesitamos una mejor idea.

-Dije que si no tenían que ver con el trabajo y la compañía, no discutiríamos-contesto desafiante.

-Eres irritable-suspire, pero no estaba enfadado, ella me divertía.

-Pensé que te había dicho que no tenías por qué criticarme más-volvió a contestarme, buscando pelea, lo sabía, ella está preparándose, puso sus manos en su cadera como cuando éramos jóvenes y ella me regañaba por algo.

-Y tú deberías callarte, de vez en cuando, y no contestarle a tu jefe-rebatí con una dulzura que no sabía de donde había salido.

Bella me sonrió picara y me iba a contestar algo pero unos gritos familiares la interrumpieron.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y los rostros que menos quería ver en el mundo.

-¡Bella!-gritaron al unísono mis hermanos en la puerta de la oficina. Emmett y Alice hacían un coro horrible.

-¡Alice!-Bella corrió y abrazo a mi hermana, ella eran mejores amigas, y al parecer Bella había sufrido al igual que Alice.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Casi me muero de combustión cuando recibimos tu carta y no pude escribirte! ¡Ahora que estas aquí, ya tengo dama de honor!-no sé cómo pudo hablar sin respirar y rebotando de la manera que lo hacía.

-¿Dama de honor?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa mientras trataba de sostener a Alice por los hombros, calmándola.

-¡Me voy a casar!-grito de repente.

-Imagino que con Jasper-pregunto con un sarcasmo.

-Solo me podría casar con mi vaquero-y le guiño un ojo haciéndome sentir nauseas.

-Oh Alice, estoy tan feliz por ti, por volverte a ver ¡Felicitaciones!-dijo abrazándola-Alice eso es genial, es decir que todavía estén juntos y que se vayan a casar.-dijo Bella y note en su voz una pizca de dolor.

-Bella, yo te dije muchas veces que el verdadero amor es para toda la vida ¿No es verdad Edward?-dijo mirándome con enojo.

En este momento quería ahorcarla.

-Alice deja de monopolizar a mi ovejita-dijo Emmet cuando al fin Alice se calló por el duelo de miradas que compartíamos.

-Osito-dijo Bella con esa inocencia que siempre la caracterizo. Emmet abrió sus brazos a lo que Bella salto siendo atrapada por su enorme abrazo.

Maldito Emmett que podía hacer eso.

-No sabes cómo te extrañe, sin ti aquí no había de quien reírme

Emmet, no has cambiado nada-dijo ella riendo, sentí una punzada de envidia, en la podía tocar y ella reír con una naturalidad que para mí ahora era imposible.

-Oh Emmett te extrañe tanto-gimió ella en su cuello.

Emmett no la soltaba y me estaba impacientando.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-dije al fin interrumpiendo su reunión en MI oficina.

-Vinimos saludar a Bella, casi no aguantamos la emoción de saber que había vuelto-dijo Jasper sonriendo ante la escena.

-¡Oh Jasper! ¡Rose! Que grosera-dijo Bella abrazándolos efusivamente.

-Bella estás preciosa-dijo Jasper mirándola de arriba abajo.

Genial… otro.

-Isabella-rose le hablo fríamente, Rose se separó y la miro seriamente.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio… un silencio incómodo.

-Me hiciste sufrir mucho-gimió Rose antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Bella.

Todos sonrieron al ver su abrazo.

Nada mejor que mis hermanos y sus parejas para alegrar mi día, pensé con sarcasmo.

Emmett paso su brazo por los hombros de Rose haciendo que ella quedara a su lado y pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Alice se puso detrás de Jasper abrazándolo por la cintura mientras el envolvía su brazo por detrás de su cabeza. Era una costumbre entre nosotros, solo faltaba que Bella se pusiera al frente a mí, y yo pasar las manos por su cintura pegando su espalda a mi pecho mientras ella ponía sus brazos encima de los míos.

La mayoría de fotos grupales era en esa posición.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? No me gustan las visitas ni empalagosos encuentros se pueden retirar y visitar a Isabella en horas no laborales. Ella y yo tenemos bastante trabajo-dije yo bastante exasperado.

-¿Isabella? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así?-pregunto Alice molesta.

-Vámonos chicos él solo esta celoso porque acaparamos cierta atención-dijo Emmett molesto.

-Tenemos que salir, tener nuestro rencuentro Bella-dijo Rose ignorándome.

-Pasaremos a saludar a Carlisle y le pediremos tú número así no te quitamos más tiempo-dijo Jasper.

Se despidieron con largos abrazos y cariñosas palabras, y de mi con un frio _Adiós_.

Bella me miro con molestia.

Emmett se devolvió para besar la mejilla de Bella, haciéndome gruñir.

-Mamá me pidió que te trajera esto-dijo Emmet dejándome una caja en el escritorio para luego irse sin despedirse.

La abrí y vi que eran mis galletas favoritas, galletas con chispas de… chocolate.

Sentí una ira infundada por el chocolate así que las arroje a la basura sin probarlas.

**BELLA POV**

Edward no era así, Edward amaba a sus hermanos, Edward amaba a su madre y nunca haría nada que la lastimara.

-¿Ahora que hice?-dijo notando mi mirada furiosa.

-Eres un idiota-dije con los dientes apretados.

-Que te quede claro que si yo no me meto en tu vida, tú no te metas en la mía, fuiste tú quien salió con esto Isabella.

-Es tu familia Edward, no puedes actuar así.

-No me vengas con estúpidas lecciones de moralidad, si, es mi familia ¿Y?

Sin pensarlo me levante, saque la caja de la basura, la abrí y la deje en su escritorio.

-Son tus galletas favoritas, y sabes que solo las hace por ti. Llámala-ordene golpeando el escritorio cuando se concentró en los papeles que antes estábamos viendo, ignorándome.

-¿Qué? Bella para ahí, esto no es de tu incumbencia-dijo mirándome asombrado.

-Estas mal Edward-murmure.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!-dijo poniéndose de pie para enfrentarme.

-Señorita Swan hay un caballero que la busca en…-Ángela había interrumpido sin querer nuestra pelea, y a ella la interrumpió una gruesa voz.

-No te preocupes Ángela yo me puedo presentar solo-Jacob Black entro a la oficina de Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bells-dijo con su estruendosa voz mientras me hacia sonreír.

-Hola Jacob-dije acercándome para besar su mejilla.

-Me has tenido esperando tu llamada desde hace tres semanas-dijo avergonzándome.

-Jake lo siento tanto, es que comencé a trabajar aquí y ha sido una locura además con la búsqueda de un departamento…-empecé a dar patéticas explicaciones, para evitar afrontar que Jacob Black no me gustaba de ese modo.

Oímos un carraspeo que me helo la sangre.

-Un gusto-dijo Edward estirando la mano-Edward Cullen-y allí estaba Edward imponiéndose como ser superior.

Jacob lo miro con una sonrisa burlona que no me gustó nada. Luego estiro su mano y la apretó musitando un _Jacob Black_.

Edward apretó de más y luego lo libero.

-¿No nos conocemos?-pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh estoy seguro de que no-dijo Jacob de nuevo sonriendo con malicia.

Aquí pasaba algo más.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí Jacob?-pregunte percatándome que era extraño que él estuviera aquí.

-Negocios, soy el representante de la agencia de viajes Black, Cullen tiene un contrato con nosotros.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con un entendimiento ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Luego vi tu nombre en una oficina y bueno pregunte pero me dijeron que estabas aquí… lo siento-y miro a Edward de nuevo con esa horrible sonrisa que empezaba a perturbarme-¿Interrumpí algo?

-Oh no se preocupe señor Black, la señorita estaba por irse…

-Pero dijiste que teníamos trabajo que hacer-dije con desesperación por no quererme apartar del… lo se soy una tonta.

-No te preocupes, además le prometí a Tanya una cena-mi corazón se despedazo de nuevo, pero esta vez no me estaba restregando a Tanya a mí…

Jacob se tensó a mi lado.

-Pueden retirarse, si lo desean-dijo Edward molesto.

Jacob salió sin esperarme.

-¿Edward?-lo llame al ver que estaba tenso.

-Vete-me gruño apretando los puños.

Salí molesta y me encontré con Jacob que estaba igual de enfurecido.

¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

-Jacob ¿Conoces a Edward?-pregunte mientras caminábamos a la salida ya que me había invitado a cenar.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso Bella, además no te concierne-contesto cortante y camino adelante mío para luego subirse al auto.

Edward me hubiera abierto la puerta, suspire mientras rodaba los ojos por mis pensamientos.

**Bueno, dije que no iban a ser más capítulos si no más contenido pero este capítulo lo dividí en dos, así que quedaron dos diferentes ya que el próximo lo quiero profundizar. **

**En el original Edward sabía que Tanya lo engañaba y con quien, así que aquí lo cambie para que Edward no se viera como un tonto que se casa con una mujer que no quiere y que le es infiel. **

**También cambia la relación con Tanya, es mi antagonista pero no la puse tan mala(Por lo menos no en el exterior) ya que en la original Edward sabe todo esto y aun así se quiere casar con ella, creo que es mejor que el haya desarrollado sentimientos por ella así se justificaría la boda. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Molly.**


	6. Estancados

**Estancados**

**EDWARD POV**

Sabía que lo conocía, era el bastardo con el que Tanya me engaño hace unos meses.

Y para empeorar la situación el noviecito de Bella, sentía un odio fluir por mí, maldito infeliz, lo iba a despedir, iba a cancelar su asqueroso contrato y hundiría su empresita de mierda.

Llegue a mi casa y había una mensaje en el contestador de Tanya diciendo que saldría con sus amigas esa noche, pero no me preocupaba porque estaba seguro que ese idiota y ella ya no tenían nada, además ese infeliz pasaría la noche con Isabella.

No lo aceptaría en voz alta pero estaba enojada por Isabella no por Tanya… mi novia.

Tranquilo Edward, tú te vas a casar y será feliz mientras Bella sale con ese malnacido que besaba su mejilla, que de seguro envolvía en su cintura con un solo brazo. No podía dejar de pensar, en si estaban cenando, en qué lugar, qué estaban comiendo, de que hablaban, si el la tocaba, donde la tocaba, si besaba sus carnosos labios, o peor aún si ella disfrutaba de su compañía, si ella aceptaba que la tocara… somos yo solía hacerlo.

Me acosté sin importarme el desorden que había en mi casa.

No vivía con Tanya, y no me acostumbraba a la idea de que pasara, es decir, hemos convivido, pero solo cortos periodos, en su casa o en la mía.

Tanya tenía unas costumbres que no me gustaban, no era como Bella.

Oh Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Bella?

Empecé a caer en un profundo sueño.

_Estaba caminando en unos bosques con Bella, cogidos de la mano y nos sonreíamos con amor, era como antes, nos dirigíamos nuestro prado. Era extraño porque éramos los adultos de hoy, no los jóvenes del pasado._

_-He esperado mucho para casarme contigo-me sonrió _

_Me di cuenta que ambos íbamos vestidos de blanco, estaba preciosa. El pardo estaba a adaptado para una ceremonia._

_Estábamos en nuestra boda, allí estaba mi familia y sus padres. _

_Mi padre se acercó a mí para felicitarme._

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti Edward, en estos seis años has llevado la compañía a su mejor momento y has mantenido a tu lado a una maravillosa mujer… estoy seguro que sin ella no lo habríamos logrado._

_Estaba soñando mi vida si Bella y yo no nos hubiéremos separado._

_La espere en el altar, pero no venía sola, ni con Charlie, venia de la mano de Mike Newton que me miraba con burla, la detuvo a medio camino levanto su para besarla apasionadamente. No me podía mover de mi lugar aunque quisiera, quería ir y alejarla de Newton, cuando logro llegar al altar aparecía Jacob Black y la -alejaba de mí._

_Vuelve a mí Bella._

_De repente a mi lado estaba Tanya vestida de novia, mientras Bella se alejaba sola, Jacob se había ido. _

_¡No! Trataba de gritar, pero no podía. Mi familia se había empezado a ir detrás de ella._

_Nadie me veía ni me escuchaban y todos parecían molestos por la maldita unión con Tanya. La observe y vi que la rubia me miraba encantada, y en su cuello tenía la cadena con la pequeña llave que le había dado a Bella en su cumpleaños dieciocho._

_¡No! Logre gritar solo sentía que me hacía grande, más grande que el resto._

_Todos parecían atemorizados gritaban y corrían._

_Pero no ella, por el contrario se detuvo en frente a mí, ya no llevaba el vestido de novia, si no se veía más joven, como hace seis años y me sonreía. Bella la llame pero ella me dio la espalda._

_Mírame por favor, trate de rogarle pero de nuevo no salían las palabras._

_Se dio la vuelta y de nuevo era mi Bella, la del presente con sus preciosas faldas, y sus preciosas pecas en la nariz más acentuadas. Me sonreía, y sus ojos mostraban amor._

_-Edward, recuerda que pase lo que pase, yo estaré allí para ti._

Pase lo que pase.

Me desperté agitado y molesto, esa pesadilla me hizo sentirme estresado.

Me levante de mala gana y me arregle para ir a la oficina.

Mi mal despertar y asquerosa mañana empeoro cuando vi que Black estaba en la puerta con Isabella, él estaba besando su mejilla.

-Están prohibidos los espectáculos amoroso en la compañía-dije irritado pasando por su lado.

-¿Espectáculos? Solo le estoy deseando un lindo día-dijo Black.

-Las visitas de parejas están prohibidas, ya lo sabes Isabella-dije mirándola con odio.

-Me encontré con Jacob en la cafetería en la que suelo tomar mi chocolate caliente y se ofreció a traerme-explico. ¿De verdad creía que me tragaría ese cuento?

-Además no le veo lo malo-dijo Jacob acercándola con brusquedad a su costado.

Los mire con desprecio y sin despedirme fui al ascensor. Bella lo detuvo antes de que se cerrara dejándonos encerrados solos.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero Edward-gruño a mi lado.

-Es una norma, nada de demostraciones entre novios-dije cortante.

-Jacob no es mi novio-refuto cruzándose de brazos.

-Novios, amigos con derechos, amantes es lo mismo, esta prohibido.

-Si claro, por eso Tanya apareció aquí el otro día…-murmuro en voz baja.

-¡Basta! Te veo en diez minutos en mi oficina.

Y hui apenas el ascensor se detuvo.

Entre a mi lugar azotando la puerta viendo como mi secretaria asustada quedaba tras esta. Pensaba en lo que había ducho y quería creerle, ella no había estado con él, no eran novios-

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto entrando de la nada.

-¿Qué?-pregunte cansado.

-Tu actitud, ¿Qué tienes contra Jacob Black? A mi no me gusta tu novia cabeza hueca pero no por eso soy grosera con ella.

-¡Oye! Tanya no es una cabeza hueca, si no te gustan las normas bien te puedes ir

-¡Eso quisieras!-gruño.

Suspire mientras ambos nos quedábamos en silencio.

-Bella, por favor hoy no, me duele la cabeza, no dormí bien y tengo mucho trabajo-suplique.

Se acercó a mí con ese caminar sensual. Se detuvo a mi lado y giro mi silla para quedar frente a mí.

-No deberías trabajar si te sientes mal…-susurro preocupada.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos, para luego ubicar sus dedos en mis sienes. Comenzó a masajear haciendo que el dolor desapareciera poco a poco, cerré mis ojos relajándome y disfrutando de su toque.

Abrí mis ojos provocando que ella se detuviera, me estaba mirando fijamente como yo a ella de nuevo en nuestra burbuja privada de repente se tensó y alejo las manos de mi desapareciendo de mi campo de visión.

Me quede mirando la puerta, tarde unos minutos en comprender que se había escapado.

Todo se aclaró yo la amaba, siempre lo haría, no la pude olvidar en seis años, estaba celoso de Jacob Black, estaba enojado por mi boda con Tanya, por la compañía de papá

La amaba.

_Un mes después._

Nuestra relación había cambiado a ser solo para tratar lo del trabajo.

Bueno en realidad debo admitir, que yo la hacía enojar, porque me encantaba la manera como ella se molestaba, sus ojos chispeaban al enfrentamiento y sus mejillas se volvían rojas como manzanas. Además hacia adorables pucheros, sin mencionar su voz, esa voz que extrañaba ya que no era esa profesional que utilizaba respecto al trabajo.

Igualmente su relación con Black iba creciendo, cada se le veía más por aquí para mi desgracia, parecían novios, aunque no los había visto besándose nunca.

Por otro lado Tanya había empezado a visitarme más seguido para ver detalles de la boda.

Las visitas de nuestras respectivas parejas no ponían tensos, incomodos y violetos, de ahí nuestras peleas.

El trabajo estaba cada vez más pesado, el Eclipse nos estaba acabando, y no queríamos llegar a la última opción.

Estaba buscando soluciones a las once de la noche cuando no había nadie más en la compañía… excepto ella que estaba en su pequeña oficina haciendo lo mismo, solo que preferíamos no encerrarnos en una habitación para cargarla de tensión, o ella prefería no hacerlo.

Estaba agotado, retire mis anteojos de lectura y cruce los brazos sobre el escritorio para descansar allí la cabeza solo por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mi tormento desde la puerta.

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado un mes desde que estaba trabajando aquí, un mes en el trataba de ignorarlo completamente… en vano, ya que el siempre buscaba pelea conmigo.

Peleas que en realidad ahora disfrutaba, ya que era nuestro único momento para interactuar más allá del trabajo.

Eran las once y aun estábamos trabajando, el Eclipse estaba peor de lo que hubiera imaginado y las posibilidades se nos agotaban. Tenía sueño y me dolían las piernas así que me quite los tacones que Alice insistía en que utilizara. Mire hacia la puerta, viendo la luz de su despacho encendida, él realmente trabajaba duro, escuche un ruido en su oficina y decidí llevarle café arriesgándome a que me insultara diciendo algo como que había encontrado finalmente una utilidad.

Tarde me di cuenta que estaba descalza.

Me preocupe cuando entre y lo vi allí recostado.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?-había dejado de llamarlo señor Cullen, sus insultos no merecían ningún respeto por mi parte, además él ahora me llamaba Isabella no señorita Swan.

Levanto la vista y me miro de arriba abajo, ambos estábamos un tanto desarreglados, él tenía su camisa azul clara doblada hasta los codos y estaba sin corbata, tenía su cabello rebelde y despeinado, claramente de tantas veces que se pasaba la mano por él. Y yo descalza, con la blusa desabrochada en los primeros botones.

Simplemente asintió, mientras me evaluaba con mirada brillante.

-Te traje café-dije cerrando la puerta inconscientemente. La costumbre.

-Gracias-musito restregándose los ojos.

Me acerque a dejarlo en su escritorio, aspirando su delicioso aroma, olía a él, no había manera de describirlo, pero era el olor más atrayente del mundo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-pregunte no muy convencida.

-Si solo cansado-dijo dándole un sorbo al café.

Movió su cuello e hizo una mueca, de seguro le dolía.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a él y me posicione detrás de él, puse mis manos en sus hombros y le di un masaje, esa sensación era perfecta, me trasporto años a tras cuando llegaba cansado y yo le daba masajes que generalmente terminaban en...

¡No vayas por allí! Me regañe.

De repente echo la cabeza para atrás totalmente relajado, y cerró los ojos pero algo cambio, tomo mi mano y rodo la silla quedando frente a mí, como el mes pasado cundo inconscientemente me acerque a él intentando aliviar su dolor de cabeza, realmente se veía mal, casi tanto como ahora.

-Bella-susurro haciendo que los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran, sus ojos reflejaban algo que no esperaba ver, algo había cambiado cambio, de repente se tensó como si se diera cuanta de algo, su mirada se volvió triste y contrariada llena de sufrimiento.

Se levantó y me tomo del brazo bruscamente haciéndome daño, me empujo haciendo que quedamos cerca, muy cerca, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Se acercó tanto que sentí su delicioso aliento en mis labios por un segundo pensé que en besaría.

Pero no, se retractó y me arrastro a la puerta con brusquedad.

-Isabella es mejor que te vayas-dijo volviendo a su actual estado de jefe gruñón, de soberbio.

Lo observe sin poder moverme ¿Qué ocurría?

Bufo y fue a abrir la puerta el mismo.

-¡Maldita sea!-gruño con la mano en el picaporte.

Yo lo observe, sin comprender aun.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Yo ya tengo una vida! ¡No puedes ser encantadora y pretender que todo está bien! ¡No puedes mirarme así! ¡No puedes hacerlo!-gritaba sin sentido alejándose de mí y de la puerta aun cerrada.

-¿Edward?-pregunte confundida.

-¡No puedes entrar aquí, vestida así! ¡Maldita puerta que se tenía que atascar en este momento, justo hoy! ¡Mierda!-grito golpeando la parad.

La puerta estaba atascada, estábamos encerrados.

**Bueno este es el capítulo nuevo ya que no estaba en el original, lo dogo no por contenido nuevo si no porque antes hacía parte del capítulo anterior, obviamente ya dije que he cambiado cosas del original. Espero les guste y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Molly.**


	7. El error

**El error**

**BELLA POV**

-¿De verdad crees que si sigues tirando de la puerta se va a abrir mágicamente?-dije con voz cansina desde el sillón en el que estaba medio recostada.

Llevaba horas intentando abrir la puerta a empujones. Llamando como desesperado a Ángela, dejándole mensajes de auxilio como si estuviera a punto de ser comido por un tiburón.

-Maldición, porque no hay nadie despierto-grito frustrado dejándose caer de espaldas a la puerta.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y sus manos se encontraban pasándose las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración

¿Tanto me odiaba?

-¿Te molesta tanto mi presencia que no aguantas ni cinco minutos a mi lado?-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

-¡No empieces!-me gruño mirándome con furia.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo no empiezo nada?-dije con falsa inocencia sonriéndole.

Trataba de aliviar la tensión pero al parecer solo había logrado hacerlo enojar. Todavía me sentía confundida por su actitud.

-Bella-me advirtió poniéndose de pie.

Otra pelea se iba a desarrollar, estaba preparándose.

-No uses ese tono conmigo Edward Anthony-dije de repente enojada.

Nos habíamos acercado lentamente listos para la lucha. Nos observándonos retándonos.

-No sé qué te pasa conmigo, estoy haciendo lo posible por llevarnos bien y tu…-no logre terminar.

Edward estampo sus labios con los míos en un beso lleno de ferocidad.

Mis manos fueron a su espalda enterrando las uñas en su espalda tratando de calmar el deseo que corría por mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios luchaban por el control. Sentí su lengua chocar con mis dientes, pero decidí hacerlo sufrir no permitiéndole la entrada.

Lo sentí gemir frustrado, sonríe levemente entre el beso.

Finalmente cuando tocaron mis comisuras lo permití, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se reencontraran después de tantos años.

Era un beso desesperado, necesitado, ambos nos necesitábamos.

Sus labios se volvieron cada vez más insistentes sobre los míos, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura acariciándola de mi espalda a mi abdomen.

Nos besamos durante un tiempo más, hasta que nos separamos buscando aire, fue como salir del agua después de haber estado en esa deliciosa profundidad por mucho tiempo.

Nos miramos hechizados, pero Edward pareció tener suficiente tiempo en el cual sus labios no tocaran mi piel, ya que ataco mi cuello, como le gustaba.

Gemí sin control y lo rasguñe fuertemente de seguro dejando marcas.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello acariciándolo, y lo sentí más sedoso y suave, gruño contra mi cuello antes de morder fuertemente, sabía que su cabello era uno de sus puntos sensibles.

Sus manos pasaron a mi espalda y lentamente las bajo hasta mi trasero.

-Edward…-gemí en su oído, a sentir la prueba de su excitación entre nosotros.

Le dio un ligero apretón haciéndome reír.

Me miro maravillado antes de besarme y empujarme hasta su escritorio.

Los objetos cayeron y rodaron al suelo, el me tomo del trasero y levanto para luego caminar conmigo hasta el sillón en el que minutos antes estaba recostada.

Estábamos desordenando todo, pero no me importaba, solo me importaba él, tocándome, besándome, dispuesto a amarme como hace seis años.

**EDWARD POV**

¡Dios! Cuando la vi entrar con la blusa semi-abierta, casi la tomo allí en mi escritorio pero tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para controlarme.

Estaba frustrado, no quería pensar en esas kilométricas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, o en sus deliciosos labios deslizándose por mi cuerpo…

Era lo que menos necesitaba, pero ahora estaba aquí besándola.

Era como si no hubiera respirado en años, cada rincón de su boca y su cuerpo era tan familiar, y me respondía solo a mí, me pertenecía solo a mí…

_Mía_, pensé mientras nos estrellábamos con el escritorio con brusquedad.

_Mía_, cuando caímos en el sillón con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura como lo había soñado. Con ella soportando mi peso.

_Mía_, cuando pase las manos por su abdomen, por sus pechos y los apreté con dese haciendo que gimiera, respondiéndome a mí.

Inconscientemente alzo las caderas haciendo chocar el centro de nuestros deseo, miles de pensamientos nada prudentes me asaltaron, me imaginaba a mis mismo hundiéndome en su centro cálido, besándola en cada rincón que antes había recorrido, tocándola por todas partes.

_Mi Bella._

Hasta ahora no sabía que podría extrañarla aún más.

Baje entre besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus generosos y preciosos pechos, los bese por encima de la tela, tomando sus pezones entre dientes.

-¡Oh Edward!-gimió aferrándose a mi cabello, de nuevo levantando sus caderas para hacerla chocar con la mía.

Puse las manos en su cadera y empecé a ayudarla con los movimientos.

Desabroche su blusa para poder besar su cremosa piel, y me sentí morir cuando vi sus sostén negro de encaje, la Bella de hace seis años no usaba estas cosas, pero es que la Bella de ahora era jodidamente sexy.

Pero lo que verdaderamente logro remover algo en mi interior, fue ver la cadena que yo le había regalado hace seis años en su cumpleaños.

Baje las manos por sus piernas para recorrerlas y de paso subir su falda, hasta liberar su perfecto centro.

Mierda más encaje y un jodido ligero.

Bese su abdomen y empecé a bajar entre besos con ansia de llegar a su centro, moría por probarla de nuevo.

Pareció entender mi intención y elevo sus redondas caderas hacía mí.

Las aferre contra el sillón para evitar que se moviera a lo que lloriqueo frustrada.

Bese el interior de una de sus piernas, y mordí el muslo de la otra.

-Edward por favor…

_Mía._

Un timbre me interrumpió.

Me senté rápidamente para tardar unos segundos en entender que era mi teléfono.

Corrí a contestarlo.

_-Señor Cullen, estoy tan apenada de no haber contestado antes-_gimió mi secretaria al otro lado de la línea, mire el reloj y vi que eran las dos de la mañana-_Ya llame un cerrajero y llegara en aproximadamente media hora. De verdad lo siento…_

-Gracias Ángela-dije inconscientemente y colgué.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Estaba a punto de acostarme con Bella, estaba a punto de serle infiel a mi novia, a la mujer con la que me iba a casar en unos meses.

Había estado a punto de convertirme en un canalla, y hacer de Bella una mujer que no era.

Me vi en el reflejo del enorme ventanal. No sabía en qué momento pero mi camisa estaba completamente abierta y sin botones, mi pantalón estaba desabrochado y todavía había secuelas de nuestro encuentro anterior. Mis cabellos estaban desordenados y mis labios y mejillas igual de rojos.

La observe, estaba recostaba todavía en el sillón, solo que ahora un brazo sobre su rostro, era la mujer más sexy del mundo, con sus lencería de encaje negra al aire.

Solo me pude quedar observándola hasta que se levanto fue al gran ventanal con vista a la cuidad dándome la espalda, vi que se estaba abotonando la camisa pero sus manos temblaban, se acomodó la falda tapando su redondo y respingón trasero que estaba a la vista cubierto solo por esas deliciosas bragas negras de encaje.

No hablamos por los próximos minutos.

Me puse el saco del traje para tapar mi pecho desnudo.

Me senté en mi lugar mirándola, mientras ella parecía ida en sus pensamientos.

El cerrajero, logro abrir la puerta después de quince minutos, los quince minutos más largos que habían vivido.

Termino y se retiró mirándonos de hito a hito, como presintiendo que algo había pasado entre nosotros.

Ella se dio la vuelta sin mirarme en ningún momento, se iba a ir.

-Bella, yo...-iba a decir pero al ver su rostro me detuve.

Ella estaba llorando, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. Mi corazón dio sintió un latigazo.

-Quisiera pedir el día libre señor Cullen, no me siento bien-dijo con voz débil y quebrada.

-De acuerdo-acepta sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo.

Salió casi corriendo de mi despacho.

Lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

Me fui del lugar con sus lágrimas grabadas.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo y decidí contestarlo.

-Edward llamo a invitarte a salir con nosotros esta noche, no llegues tarde-dijo mi hermana con el tono de voz que usaba conmigo desde hace años.

-No lo creo Allie-conteste cansado mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

Algo en ella pareció tener compasión.

-Vamos Eddie, hace tiempo no lo hacemos…-rogo con la voz que me convencía de todo.

-De acuerdo…-acepte suspirando.

Rindiéndome.

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios y gracias a las que me han seguido.**

**Molly.**


	8. Tanya es mejor

**¿Tanya es mejor?**

**BELLA POV**

Llegue a la casa tragándome las lágrimas, haciéndome la fuerte.

Yo sabía que nos habíamos equivocado, él tenía novia.

Ay Edward.

Me quite la ropa casi con rabia y me metí en la ducha de agua fría. Me quede allí horas… mis músculos estaban entumecidos y yo mi cabeza me estaba matando.

Salí y decidí dormir un rato. Tenía que superar esto, es decir, trabajábamos juntos yo solo tenía que convencerlo de quedarse, después de eso me iría lejos. Pondría a salvo mi corazón de nuevo.

Por la tarde mi estómago me despertó reclamando alimento. Me levante con pereza y observe mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación. Era un desastre con un horrible pijama.

Abrí mi refrigerador y me di cuenta que no tenía muchas opciones para comer, tendría que ser un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

Estaba sacando el pan cuando la puerta sonó.

Abrí sin preocuparme en mi apariencia.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amiga?-grito Alice cuando me vio.

-Alice, no estoy para bromas, no me he sentido bien últimamente-gruñí.

-Oh Isabella yo tampoco bromeo, tienes un aspecto terrible y tienes cara de estar enferma… ¿Te sientes bien?

La mire con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh cariño-dijo y me abrazo mientras yo rompía a llorar y le contaba todo entre sollozos.

Después de unos minutos Alice me estaba preparando un té. Y estaba demasiada callada para mí gusto.

-Mi hermano demostró ser un idiota hace seis años… y bueno tú tampoco te portaste muy bien, pero esto que están haciendo está complicando las cosas más.

Asentí avergonzada.

-Bells te quiero y a mi tonto hermano también, pero deben solucionar esto porque solo se están haciendo daño. Tienen que sentarse y hablar del pasado así sea doloroso pero no pueden fingir que nunca paso y tener estos encuentros que al final los están lastimando.

Me tomé el té y me calme. Alice tenía razón estábamos actuando como inmaduros.

Alice y yo nos sentamos a hablar en la pequeña sala de mi casa y hablamos de su boda, de Jasper y de lo que me había perdido estos últimos seis años.

-Bueno Bella, es la hora de que salgamos y logres que perdone tu desaparición. Hoy vamos a salir a bailar como antes-iba a quejarme pero una distracción me haría bien, además extrañaba salir con los chicos.

Le sonreí y ella me miro seriamente antes de mandarme a bañar de nuevo.

Decidió jugar a Barbie Bella y la deje, no quería discutir con ella. Ella solo trataba de ayudarme.

Después de mucho trabajo, Alice logro desaparecer las ojeras y los ojos rojos y me metió en un bonito vestido azul.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que hicimos esto?-pregunte con melancolía.

-Si… es como si nos hubieran congelado seis años-dijo ida en sus pensamientos-Pero bueno ya estás aquí y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

La última vez que hicimos esto fue para la noche de graduación. Ese horrible día.

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!-la mano de Alice se movía delante de mí.

-Lo siento-murmure viéndola arreglarse ella.

Ella no se demoraba casi nada, era exageradamente rápida para todo.

-Espero que no estés con la mirada perdida toda la noche-me regaño.

Salimos del departamento y fuimos en su coche a un club en donde se supone los chicos nos estaban esperando.

Al llegar Rose nos abrazó y nos saludó con efusión.

-Pensé que te iban a tener que traer a rastras-se río viendo aprobando el atuendo.

-Amor te ves preciosa-dijo Jasper detrás de nosotras asustándonos a Rose y a mí.

-Gracias cariño, tú te ves muy apuesto vaquero…-dijo Alice antes de atacar su boca haciendo que yo apartara la vista incomoda.

-Vamos que Emm nos espera dentro-dijo Rose arrastrándome.

-Esta con…-Jasper el dio una mirada significativa a Alice.

Entramos al lugar que estaba bastante cálido, mucha gente bailaba en una enorme pista, pero lo chicos me guiaron a un espacio apartado.

Y allí estaba… Edward estaba relajado tomando una cerveza y hablando con Emmett. Estaba tan perfecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto poniéndose de pie nervioso.

-Yo vine con Alice…-dije atontada.

-Oh-dijo y me observo de arriba abajo.

Dios sentía tanta vergüenza.

-No te preocupes yo creo que mejor me voy-dije indispuesta. Me di la vuelta pero Alice me detuvo con su mirada enojada.

-No tienes que irte y él tampoco-dijo seria-Se tienen que aprender a compartir cuando están juntos. Los quiero en mi boda juntos, nos vamos a ver en mil reuniones familiares y se van a tener que ver… además trabajan juntos. Así que maduren y compórtense como dos personas normales.

-De verdad Alice no es necesario que…-dijo él apenado.

-Nada. Hoy se van a divertir-corto Rosalie. Luego de la nada dio un gritico-¡Adoro esa canción! ¡Vamos a bailar Emm!-dijo emocionada.

-¡Oh! ¡Es la canción de la vez que fuimos a las Bahamas! ¡Vamos a bailarla!-se le unió Alice dando pequeños brinquitos, y arrastrando a Jasper con ella a la pista.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en la mesa en un silencio incómodo.

**EDWARD POV**

Se suponía que me iba a relajar pero como lo haría con ella a pocos centímetros de mi con ese provocativo vestido azul que hacía que su cremosa y blanca piel resaltara aún más su suavidad.

Oh esa suavidad que haces unas horas había tocado.

-Bella respecto a lo que paso anoche-dije incomodo… bueno tenía que ser valiente y aclarar la situación.

-No-corto-Déjalo, fue un error, y no volverá a suceder-dijo sin mirarme.

_Mírame bonita._

Era una horrible persona. Yo si quería que volviera a suceder. Quería volver a sentir su cuerpo, sus labios… sus manos tocándome.

-¿Quieres bailar?-pregunte al ver que movía sus hombros al compás de la música.

Titubeo un poco miraba mi mano con cautela y luego me miro a los ojos.

-Sabes que no se bailar-susurro sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos… estábamos hipnotizados en los ojos del otro.

-Haz lo de siempre y déjate guiar por mí-le dije ayudándola a poner de pie.

Dudo todo el camino a la pista.

Antes de llegar a mí se quitó lo zapatos y los abandono en un lugar. Mi hermana la iba a matar… sonreí, ya podía imaginar a Alice diciéndole que estaba descompletando el despampanante atuendo que ella había elegido.

Se detuvo frente a mí. La tomé de la cintura y la eleve un poco para que sus pies quedaran sobre los míos.

Ella sonrió, era nuestra costumbre.

-¿Qué?-pregunte al verla tan cómoda.

-Nada es solo que esta es la única manera en la que alguien logro que yo bailara. Y además no pensé que tú y yo volviéramos a bailar, no así…

-Shhh, solo bailemos-dije acercando su cuerpo al mío.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban en una perfecta sincronía, nada había cambiado, encajábamos demasiado bien. Pero algo cambio, se apretó más a mi como si no quisiera que me fuera de su lado.

_Yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti._

Levanto su rostro y no me pude resistir, tenía que besarla. Ella acerco su rostro al mío… solo unos centímetros más.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la mesa-dijo en un susurro y se dio la vuelta, yo solo pude asentir pero no solté su mano, así que fuimos tomados de la mano.

Ella trataba de hacer lo correcto.

Mis hermanos vieron nuestras manos pero gracias a Dios evitaron sus cometarios.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, contamos anécdotas, y para sorpresa de todos Bella y yo reíamos a carcajadas con ellos recordando viejos tiempos, tanto que ambos nos sentíamos cómodos hablando el uno con el otro.

_Se veía preciosa._

Lo entendí todo.

Ya nada importaba. Nada.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo en el pasado. Su risa me hizo olvidar todo.

Ya no había Tanya o la compañía ni las peleas con mi padre, todo solo éramos ella y yo.

Seguimos hablando de todo. Alice recordó cuando le confesé que me gustaba Bella, o cuando me pelee con mi hermano por abrazarla, o las múltiples visitas de Bella al hospital

Fueron buenos tiempos.

Hasta que llegamos al tema del baile de graduación.

-Si esa fue nuestra última salida como grupo...-dijo Jasper con voz triste.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Pero fue divertido, recuerdo como Tyler, se emborracho y termino extendido en el parqueadero y el pobre señor Banner al ayudarlo quedo todo vomitado-dijo Emmet soltando grandes carcajadas.

-Si recuerdo esa noche, y luego la graduación… Oh Bella parecías un zombie.

-Si… recuerdas que uno el director tuvo que llamarla tres veces…-dijo Jasper.

Ella se sonrojo y se río.

-Estaba en mi vena trágica…

Rápidamente, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, a las que me hice ajeno. Yo no había estado allí para ella.

Ella se había graduado y yo no había estado a su lado.

Terminamos nuestras bebidas y nos alistamos para irnos.

-Jazz, tenemos que ir a dejar a Bella-dijo Alice.

-No hay problema-dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

-No hay problema yo puedo llevarla-dije de improviso.

-Oh Edward no es necesario

-Me queda de camino-mentí a lo que Alice sonrío.

-Bueno si te ofreces, nos despedimos entonces-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ella se mordió el labio y se despidió y se acercó a mí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi auto y le abrí la puerta.

-Volvos-suspiro y yo reí.

Si ese era mi marca predilecta.

El silencio solo se rompía por sus indicaciones. Creo que ambos sabíamos que este era el momento de hablar.

Cuando llegamos me baje del vehículo con ella.

-¿Quiere pasar?-soltó sin mirarme.

La mire sin saber que contestar.

-¿Edward?-pregunto preocupada.

-¿Disculpa?-dije mirándola.

-Que si quieres seguir y tomar un café.

-Oh si, gracias-dije siguiéndola al lugar.

Subimos al apartamento, en un silencio, que nadie iba a romper. Entre y me quite mi abrigo para dejarlo en una silla. Ella se quitó los zapatos de nuevo y las joyas que tenían puestas.

El lugar gritaba su nombre por todos lados… era Bella, era su espacio. Sonreí sin voluntad.

Ella volvió a los minutos con dos tazas de café. Se sentó a mi lado y dio un sorbo a su café antes de hablar.

-¿Tanya es mejor?-pregunto de la nada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me atragante con el café.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunté.

De todo lo que pudo haber dicho, ella decidió comenzar la conversación por allí.

**Aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten. Nos leemos un próximo capítulo.**

**Molly.**


	9. Reconciliaciones y peleas

**Reconciliaciones y peleas.**

**EDWARD POV**

¡¿Que rayos fue lo que pregunto?!

La mire atónito.

-Es que ella es tan distinta de mí… que siempre me he preguntado si es mejor que yo… si te gusta porque es tan diferente.

-Oh Bella no digas eso…-me sentí derrotado.

-Yo… lo siento tanto, me equivoque y arruine todo cuando éramos felices. Fui tan tonta de creer que…-rompió a llorar-Nunca me sentí digna de ti, siempre creí que merecías a alguien mejor y verte con Jessica me hizo pensar que estaba pasando… Fui lo suficientemente tonta para creer que no me amabas…

-Yo te amaba-dije con voz ahogada.

-Ya es tarde Edward, ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros.

-Entonces siempre supiste que era una mentira… sabias que nos habían engañado.

-Cuando lo supe yo ya estaba lejos… ya no valía la pena-dijo con tristeza limpiando su nariz.

-Si la valía ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿No me buscaste?-pregunte dolido.

-Porque tenía miedo… Todavía siento miedo de ti-ella me estaba reprochando mi manera de tratarla estas semanas.

-Ver esas fotos me rompió el corazón… pero saber que eran mentira y que yo te había lastimado fue peor… saber que fue mi culpa, que te hice daño fue lo peor.

-Así me siento yo cada día… eso siento cuando me comporto como un imbécil contigo.

-Oh Edward… no sabes todo lo que pensé en ti, no sabes cuánto te extrañe estos seis años-ella lloraba y yo sentía que en cualquier momento yo también me quebraría.

-¿Cómo supiste la verdad?-pregunte.

-Escuche una conversación entre Mike y Jessica…-dijo después de evitar mi mirada.

-¿Así que fue verdad? ¿Te fuiste con él?-estaba tan dolido.

-No como crees, íbamos a la misma Universidad-dijo ya más calmada.

-He perdido seis años de mi vida creyendo que te había perdido a manos de ese canalla de Newton. Seis años pensando en ti, torturándome…

-Me sentí engañada Edward. Escribí una carta a tu familia pidiéndoles perdón. Quise escribirte pero me sentía avergonzada, sabía que no querrías verme y lo demostraste asa cuando nos volvimos a encontrar.

-No Bella-dije después de un tiempo-Yo debí luchar por ti también. No debí dejarte ir… debí luchar por la verdad… me rendí.

-Y ahora ambos nos hemos hecho tanto daño Edward…

Y sin más, unas lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro.

_Si, nos habíamos hecho mucho daño._

Me acerque y la abrace con fuerzo, ambos llorando por nuestro amor perdido.

Es cierto… saber que lastimaste a la persona que amas, es peor que ser lastimado en sí.

Después de un tiempo nos separamos. Ella me observo y me sonrió con tristeza. Nuestras miradas reflejaban lo mismo… perdón.

Ya no había nada más. No había rencor, no había dolor. Había perdón.

Acerque mi rostro al de ella. Ella acorto la distancia y me beso. Sus labios se movían con insistencia sobre los míos. Tome su delicado rostro entre mis manos y ella hundió sus manos en mi cabello.

El beso se llenó de pasión.

La tome de la cintura y la senté en mi regazo mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Ella se movió sobre mí con insistencia.

_Oh Bella…_

Nos movíamos con furia, ella se movía acompasadamente sobre mí excitándome. Yo acariciaba con avaricia cada parte de su cuerpo. Era mía de nuevo.

-Te amo Edward-gimió cuando finalmente rompimos el beso.

La mire fijamente.

-Yo estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás… a olvidar. Voy a luchar por lo que queda Bella.

Me beso suavemente.

-Yo también te amo…-dije.

Ella rompió a reír.

-Te amo-dijo llena de emoción.

-Te amo-le dije de vuelta sonriéndole.

Ella se levantó de mi regazo y se pasión frente a mí.

-Dilo-exigió.

-Te amo Bella.

Me miro y seductoramente se desabrocho el vestido.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Te amo Bella.

Dejo el vestido caer a sus pies. Yo la observaba anonadado sentado viéndola desnudarse para mí.

La Bella de hace seis años nunca hubiera hecho esto. Esta nueva Bella me traía loco. Tenía un cuerpo aún más espectacular que hace unos años. Sus curvas eran más definidas.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí.

Puso sus manos en el broche trasero de su sostén. Lo desabrocho y lo dejo caer a sus pies.

Sus pechos estaban un poco más grandes, estaba hermosa. Eran igual de cremosos y blancos, con esas preciosas puntas rosas que me llamaban.

Luego llevo las manos a sus braguitas y con una nueva sensualidad ella las bajo, para luego salir de ellas y patearlas lejos del lugar.

Aquí estaba. Bella completamente desnuda ante mí. Lista para mí.

-Soy tuya Edward… siempre lo he sido-me levante y la bese con pasión desenfrenada.

Ella se colgó de mi cuello mientras yo la tomaba de su perfecto y redondo trasero apretándola contra mí. En un momento ella salto y quedo con las piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

Mi lengua jugueteaba con la suya, saboreaba cada rincón. Mi mente gritaba _mía mía mía._

-Vamos a mi habitación-gimió entre besos.

Se puso de pie y tomo mi mano, caminamos juntos hasta su dormitorio. Yo estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento de su cuerpo en un suave balanceo.

La luna entraba por la ventana iluminando el lugar… perfecto.

Quería desnudarme, enterrarme en ella, besarla y hacerla mía mil veces. Quería recorrer mi cuerpo a besos, con mi lengua, con mis manos. Quería que ella me tocara… lo quería todo.

Me di cuenta que algo faltaba.

-Bells…-dije mirándola caer en la cama con elegancia… esperándome.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué no tienes el collar que te regale puesto? Es decir… ayer lo tenías…

**BELLA**

-Me lo quite… porque estaba enojada contigo-dije con pena.

-Lo guardaste todo este tiempo-dijo maravillado.

-Es una parte tuya... nunca me la quito-lo pensé mejor, eso era una mentira-casi nunca, no me gusta quitármelo. Siempre pensé que era como estar contigo…

-Lo has usado los últimos seis años-sonrió acercándose a la cama.

Lo mire, él se acercó para besarme con fuerza. Enrede mis manos en su cabello para retenerlo allí.

-Amor-dijo alejándose pero lo volví a jalar y a besar-tengo que deshacerme de mi ropa, tengo que tomarte…

Estaba tan excitado como yo.

Se levantó y se desnudó rápidamente. Solo pude admirarlo unos segundos antes de que se dejara caer contra mí.

Apretó mis pechos y me beso de nuevo.

-Eres perfecta… tienes esas piernas kilométricas que siempre me han enloquecido-gimió y beso mi cuello.

-Bueno a mí me encanta tu espalda…-dije cerrando los ojos mientras bajaba a mis pechos… Oh Dios-Pero creo que tu trasero me trae loca…

Se detuvo y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos antes de romper a reír.

Tomo mis manos y las puso sobre su trasero y me obligo a apretarlo contra mí.

-Oh Edward…-gemí con fuerza.

-No amor, he esperado estoy mucho tiempo y voy a disfrutarlo.

Recorrió a besos y mordiscos mi cuello, beso mis pechos succionando mis pezones y jugueteando con ellos. Beso mi vientre mis piernas… y cuando vi a donde se dirigía lo detuve.

-No cariño… hoy no… quiero que estemos unidos cuando lleguemos juntos…-le dije jadeando.

Se posiciono sobre mí y se puso en mi entrada.

-Mírame Bells… mírame cuando lo haga.

Entro en mí con lentitud saboreando el momento.

Dios era perfecto. Edward se movió con lentitud, pero luego el desenfreno nos invadió y se empezó a mover con rapidez.

-Hazlo mi vida…-jadeo en mi oído.

-Estoy cerca Ed… ya casi…-gemí.

-No-gruño y se sentó conmigo encima de él.

-Muévete amor… grita mi nombre.

Me ayudo a moverme sobre él. Nos miramos fijamente, ambos estábamos muy cerca.

Cuando la burbuja se empezó a formar en mi vientre incremente los movimientos… la burbuja creció y creció y creció… Hasta que estallo con nosotros gritando nuestros nombres.

Caímos en la cama y rodo hasta dejarme acostada encima de él.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti.

Y nos sumimos en un profundo sueño.

La luz del sol me calentaba la espalda, sonreí al sentir a Edward a mi lado abrazándome. Me acurruque contra él.

Todo era perfecto, éramos tan felices de nuevo, pase una noche con el hombre de mis sueños de mi vida, todo.

Y nada importaba, ni el pasado, ni el daño que nos hicimos, ni su relación con Carlisle, ni la compañía ni Tanya…

¡Tanya!

Él se iba a casar… ¡Él estaba comprometido!

Me levante rápido y con fuerza. Tanta que él se despertó.

-¿Qué haces cielo? Es muy temprano todavía... además no tenía planeado levantarnos así...

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-me queje tapándome con una enorme camiseta que usaba para dormir.

-¿Cómo que qué hemos hecho?-preguntó molesto.

-Edward, esto estuvo mal-explique mirándolo.

Se enojó, y se sentó de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! Bella, tú me amas y yo a ti, no compliques las cosas más.

-Edward estamos actuando precipitadamente, no podemos actuar así de irresponsables-dije con voz calmada.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-estaba bastante alterado.

-De Tanya Edward-dije alterada.

-Bella…-dijo con ira contenida.

-Te vas a casar. Me acosté con un hombre comprometido-dije enojada conmigo misma.

-Eso es lo que quieres pensar que paso anoche ¿No es así? ¡Planeas traer problemas a nuestra cama! ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo que hace seis años!

-No es lo mismo ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Seguir con Tanya y acostarte conmigo? ¿Dejarla? No has solucionado esto Edward, no podemos simplemente fingir que ella no está cuando si lo está… Estas a punto de casarte con ella. Es inmoral.

-¿Qué? ¡No me hables de maldita moralidad cuando tu estas con el idiota de Black!-grito poniéndose de pie para enfrentarme mejor.

-No lo metas en esto. No es lo mismo-gruñí furiosa por su actitud.

-¡No claro que no! Tú relación es lo mismo, estas con él y te acostaste conmigo y déjame recordarte que anoche gritaste mi nombre. Además mientras me enterraba entre tus piernas no estabas pensando en moralidad.

-¡Vete!-grite furiosa.

-¡No te preocupes que se dónde está el camino! ¡No sé cómo pude pensar que tu yo podríamos estar bien, parece que esto es lo que quieres para nosotros! Nunca podemos estar juntos porque tú eres la primera que se opone ¡Me largo! ¡Nos vemos en la oficina señorita Swan!-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eres un idiota Edward. Tú tienes veintiséis años y yo veinticuatro. Ya no somos unos adolescentes tenemos responsabilidades. Tienes que solucionar lo de Tanya no me pongas en la maldita posición de ser la otra, de tener que esperar a que lo decidas. Mi relación con Jake no es lo suficientemente seria Edward por eso no se compara ¡Idiota!

Se vistió enfurecido y se fue azotando la puerta.

¡Agh! ¡Se hacía odiar! ¡Estúpido Edward Cullen!

Me prepare para ir a la oficina. Tenía que lidiar de nuevo con él y su mal genio.

Refunfuñando me arregle, tenía el estómago tan revuelto que no pude comer nada.

Llegue y Ángela me estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa que no pude corresponder.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan, el señor Cullen quiere verla...-Oh ahora quería verme.

-Hola Ángela, ya te he dicho que me llames Bella, y se Edward quiere verme pues que...

-Oh no, no ese señor Cullen, me refiero a Carlisle Cullen-

-Oh de acuerdo, gracias-me sentía decepcionada.

¡Agh Edward!

Me dirigí a su oficina y allí estaban los dos, claramente molestos el uno con el otro.

-¡Hola Bella!-saludo Carlisle forzando una sonrisa.

-Hola Carlisle, que gusto verte. Te ves mejor-dije ignorando a Edward y sentándome a su lado.

El me miro y me susurro un _señorita Swan._

Quería matarlo y luego comérmelo a besos.

-Bueno, se preguntaran por que los he reunido-comenzó Carlisle-la verdad es que aunque esta compañía tiene la delantera de las cadenas hoteleras, estamos pasando una situación grave...

-¿Qué tan grave?-preguntó Edward. Ambos sabíamos que su padre había comenzado a divagar.

-Si no encontramos una pronta solución tendremos que vender-dijo Carlisle sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?-dije atónita.

-Los Volturi, se han ofrecido como mejores postores, no quiero venderla pero, las alternativas no son buenas-se dirigió a Edward-después de todo hijo, si te quedaras con la compañía, ya que planeas irte con los Volturi.

Edward se removió molesto y su mirada se enfureció, yo me moleste son el aún más, como es que iba a abandonar a su padre.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunte preocupada.

-Por el momento deben ir a Forks juntos, hacer un análisis financiero al Eclipse, ver las condiciones y evaluar la situación, yo no siento muy bien para hacer ese viaje en buenas condiciones.

Nos miramos en silencio bastante tristes.

-Ahora están a cargo.

-¿Ir a Forks, juntos?-pregunté un poco no convencida.

Si-dijo Carlisle autoritariamente-Espero no haya complicaciones.

Oh Dios, este viaje iba a dejar mucho que desear.

**Aquí este capítulo nuevo. No se enfaden con ellos porque no es tan fácil dejar todo y empezar desde cero. Espero les haya gustado y escríbanme si quieren y cuéntenme que les parece. Las invito a leer mis otras historias. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Molly.**


	10. El Eclipse

**El Eclipse**

**BELLA POV**

Íbamos en su auto camino a Forks. El viaje estaba lleno de tensión. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ambos éramos lo suficientemente orgulloso para dar el primer paso.

Era un viaje lo suficientemente largo y tedioso.

Su teléfono móvil sonó rompiendo el horrible silencio.

-¿Bueno?-dijo esperando respuesta-No lo creí necesario-gruño después de que le hablaron al otro lado de la línea, luego continuo entre pausas-¡Es menos de una semana! … ¡No tengo que reportarme contigo cada cinco segundos! ... ¿Cómo que Jacob? … Tanya hablamos de esto cuando vuelva ¿De acuerdo?

Y colgó.

Lo mire mordiendo mi lengua pero al final no aguante.

-¿Por qué tu novia menciono a Jake?- en realidad quería saber porque pelearon.

-¿Jake? ¿Le tienes apodo?-se burló apretando el volante-Para tú alivio ella no tiene mal gusto, solo va a reunirse porque tú noviecito está organizando su viaje a Italia.

No respondí. Sabía lo que Italia significaba. Edward se iría con los Volturi y se casaría con ella.

El viaje continuo en silencio. Yo estaba muy cansada.

Me quité los zapatos y subí mis piernas en la silla. Me acomodo y me dispuse a dormir un poco.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue Edward removiéndome un poco.

-Bella…-murmuro cerca de mi oído.

-Mmm…-dije con pereza removiéndome.

Abrí los ojos y lo encontré demasiado cerca.

-Te traje chocolate caliente-dijo entregándome una vaso de Starbucks.

¿En qué momento había parado a comprarlos?

-Gracias-le dije poniéndome de pie mientras lo observaba tomarse su café.

El auto estaba detenido en una salida.

-Lo siento es que estaba cansado-dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?-pregunte apenada.

-No, ya estoy mejor… Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa suave-No sabía que condujeras…-dijo con simpleza.

-Bueno tenía que aprender… además ¿Cómo crees que he está llegando todos estos días?

Se puso serio de repente.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-Nada… bebe tu chocolate.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Odiaba cuando no teníamos nada que decir.

-Gracias por la bebida-dije cuando termine.

-Bueno alguien tenía que hacerlo ya que tú estabas dormida-dijo con dureza.

Quería ahorcarlo cuando se ponía en esa actitud.

-Olvide que servir café era mi trabajo-dije con molestia.

El bufo y yo me arrepentí por continuar la discusión.

El resto del viaje yo estaba refunfuñando y el apretaba el volante mientras apretaba los dientes.

Llegamos a Forks me hizo sonreír. Me traía bastantes buenos recuerdos de nuestra juventud.

Éramos solo unos chiquillos enamorados.

Amaba Forks por lo significaba para mí.

El hotel seguía igual que hace seis años. No había cambiado a la par que Edward y yo.

Edward me ayudo a bajar y luego fuimos por las maletas las cuales un botones nos ayudó a entrar al hotel.

El Valet Parking se llevó el auto. Edward se acercó a mí y caminamos juntos a la entrada.

-No había vuelto aquí desde…

Lo interrumpí.

-Yo tampoco.

Era nuestra primera vez después de seis años.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente nueva que nos veían con curiosidad.

De repente lo vi.

Mi padre estaba detrás de la recepción atendiendo una llamada. Cuando levanto la mirada y la calvo en mí una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro haciendo que unas pequeñas arruguitas se hicieran en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Salió del lugar a mi encuentro y yo corrí a sus brazos.

Había olvidado decirle que vendría.

-¡Papá!-grite de alegría cuando me tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Mi bebe!-dijo apretándome contra él-¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías cielo?-dijo besando mi cabeza.

-Lo lamento, lo olvide, pero estaré aquí 5 días y podremos salir a comer… estaré aquí por trabajo pero estoy segura que ha…-Oops había olvidado a Edward.

Mi papá siguió con la mirada el lugar en el que ahora estaba enfocada.

-Edward-dijo con voz seria acercándose a él-Gusto en verte de nuevo.

-Gracias Charlie, estas muy bien-dijo Edward con suavidad.

-No sabía que vendrían-dijo sonriendo cómplice al vernos juntos.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Venimos por trabajo Charlie, pero por supuesto Bella puede visitarte y salir contigo.

-Oh eso me encantaría, podemos ir a comer a ese pequeño restaurante donde venden las hamburguesas de queso que tanto les gustaban chicos. Me encanta tenerlos de visita.

Edward se quedó asombrado por que Charlie también lo estaba invitando.

-Papá te ves cansado-dije viendo las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-No es nada hija, es que hubo mucho trabajo anoche.

-Deberías ir a descansar Charlie-dijo Edward preocupada.

-No es nada, además los tengo aquí de nuevo…

-Papá, Edward y yo estaremos trabajando. Prometemos que te visitaremos mañana cuando estés mejor y hayas descansado.

-Bueno, si prometen que irán a desayunar mi desayuno especial mañana, me iré a dormir esa maldita siesta-refunfuño.

-De acuerdo… ve-dije besando su mejilla.

-Harry me remplazara en unos minutos, los dejo en sus manos-Me beso y palmeo el hombro de Edward. Luego se fue.

Caminamos hasta la recepción y Harry Clearwater ya nos estaba esperando con una amable sonrisa.

-Señor Cullen-murmuro nervios-Bella, un placer verlos de nuevo.

-Lo mismo tío Harry-dije sonriéndole y apretando su mano.

-Te hemos extrañado mucho por aquí niña, espero que ahora vengas más seguido-dijo mientras tecleaba en el computador.

Edward estaba visiblemente incómodo mientras Harry estaba asustado.

¿Desde cuándo le tenían miedo a Edward? Es decir todos aquí lo vieron crecer.

-La suite está lista-dijo entregándonos una llave.

-Espera ¿Por qué solo hay una llave?-pregunte.

-Porque solo hay una suite disponible-gruño Edward tomándome del brazo y jalándome hasta el ascensor.

**EDWARD POV**

Ahora no solo tenía la en la cabeza el pensamiento de mi pelea con Bella, sino también el hecho de que Tanya estaba otra vez saliendo con… ese imbécil con cara de perro mojado, y para rematar me tocaba compartir habitación con Bella.

Caminamos… oh bueno yo la arrastre. No me gustaba como la gente me miraba.

No era la persona más amable y carismática pero tampoco era un monstruo al que tocaba huirle.

-Edward tiene que haber un error-dijo con una voz suave tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-No lo hay Bella, además solo vamos a trabajar.

Ella bufo por lo bajo y luego camino a mi ritmo… finalmente.

Entramos a la suite y Bella miro a su alrededor.

-Edward-dijo llamando mi atención-¡solo hay una cama!

-Bueno, si no te molesta puedes dormir en el suelo-dije con sarcasmo-Nos toca compartir cama.

-No quiero dormir contigo.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero dormir a tu lado?!-grite dolido.

-Bueno ya que estas en eso tal vez tú quieras dormir en la bañera-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Nos retamos con la mirada

-¡No voy a dormir incomodo por tú culpa!-dije enojado con ella caminando hacia la cama.

-¡Que caballeroso!-dijo con burla persiguiéndome.

-No te preocupes que yo no le diré nada a ''Jake''-dije sacando la furia de mi interior.

-No empieces Edward Cullen, que yo no soy la que se va a casar-dijo entrando al baño y azotando la puerta.

-No te demores que vinos a trabajar-gruñí cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Estaba furioso. Con Isabella era imposible estar bien.

Olvide mi teléfono así que me toco devolverme. Solo para encontrarme con una sorpresa.

Isabella estaba en ropa interior… si es que a esa endemoniada cosa de encaje negro se le podía decir ropa interior, tratando de sacar algo de su maleta.

Cuando me vio se sonrojo con furia y me miro con odio, con rapidez se cubrió.

Bah, ahora era tímida. Ayer estaba quitándose la ropa y apretando mi trasero y hoy decidía que no la podía ver desnuda.

Bella tenía un cuerpo perfecto, era deliciosa.

-¡Que no sabes tocar!-gruño apretando la camiseta contra su abdomen, tratando de cubrir con poco éxito.

-Lo siento-dije hipnotizado por sus pecho.

Carraspeo y me sentí avergonzado.

Tartamudee una disculpa.

Salí del lugar y ella se cambió en paz.

A los minutos salió y sus mejillas todavía estaban sonrojadas.

-Estoy lista Edward-dijo huyendo de mi mirada a lo que sonreí.

Fue un momento vergonzoso.

Subimos juntos al ascensor directo a las oficinas del último piso. Allí nos estaban esperando ya.

De nuevo me estaban mirando con miedo. Esto me empezaba a disgustar.

Nos ofrecieron café pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar la interrumpí y le dije a la secretaria que no nos quedaríamos. Cuando la mujer se retiró Bella me miro interrogante.

-¿Cómo que no nos vamos a quedar?-pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-No me gusta como la gente me mira ¿Te molesta trabajar en la suite?-de repente me sentí nervioso ante su negativa.

-No. Si te molesta como te miran deberías dejar de atemorizar al mundo con esas heladas miradas.

Recogimos los papeles y bajamos.

Trabajamos en silencio en la cama de la suite, en medio de papeles y documentos. El lugar era un desastre. La situación económica estaba crítica, pero era solo por temporadas. En temporada alta el lugar se llenaba.

Bella me miró fijamente haciéndome sentir incómodo.

Mire el reloj y era ya de noche. Habíamos trabajado sin parar.

-Voy a ordenar una pizza-dijo poniéndose de pie.

Volvió y se sentó a mi lado descansado sus piernas.

-¿Qué te parece si después de comer vamos a ver una película?-pregunto de la nada.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí-dije cortante.

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos un descanso, además solo será un rato.

La mire y me estaba mirando con una hermosa sonrisa. No podía negarle nada.

Comimos y por fin hablamos de otras cosas, no discutimos. Nos pusimos más cómodos y salimos a ver la dichosa película.

El estrés que la situación de la compañía me había provocado se estaba desvaneciendo. Necesitaba esto.

-Tengo ganas de algo dulce-dije mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto.

-¿Recuerdas la heladería de los padres Tyler?-pregunto tomando mi mano.

¿Cómo olvidarla? Pasamos varias tardes comiendo allí.

Asentí mientras ella sonreía como una niña y me jalaba al lugar. Pedimos nuestros helados y nos sentamos en una sillita en el parque a comerlos.

Me sentía bien haciendo esto con Bella, era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

A la mitad de nuestros helados cambiamos. Eso era una costumbre entre nosotros… costumbre que no había cambiado.

-¿Porque peleas tanto con Carlisle?-pregunto ya de vuelta en el hotel.

Me dejo helado con esa pregunta. Era complicado.

-No lo sé, siento que quiere controlar mi vida y…-no sabía que más decir

-¿Sientes eso?-asentí avergonzado.

-Lo siento Edward-dijo tomando mi mano-Tu yo sabemos la verdad. Él no controla tu vida, solo se preocupa, a todos nos preocupas.

-Bella yo…-sonó su celular interrumpiéndonos.

-La respuesta a todos nuestros problemas, ha llegado-bromeo antes de contestar.

Luego puso el altavoz.

-Hola Alice...-dijo con voz suave.

-Me acabo de enterar que estas en Forks-chillo mi hermana.

-Lamento no haberte llamado…-se disculpó.

-Oh no te preocupes mi hermanito me contesto tu teléfono ayer por la mañana… muy temprano debo decir-y luego rompió a reír.

Ella abrió su boca y me miro totalmente roja. Yo también estaba un tanto avergonzado.

-¡Alice!-se quejó.

-Bueno, llamo a decirte que como serás mi Dama de honor debes bailar con mi hermano y usar una corbata y vestido que combine. Rose y Emmett van de morado…

-Bueno, discutiremos eso ahora-dijo con sarcasmo-Es muy muy importante.

-Muy graciosa-se quejó Alice-Espero decidan pronto sin pelear o terminar en la cama.

-Alice-me quejo yo sin evitarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaban juntos!-chillo riendo.

-Estamos trabajando-dije cortante.

-No me lo creeré…

-Bueno pues es la verdad-dije a la defensiva.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto juguetona.

-Hablamos después-colgué. No quería decirle que estábamos trabajando en la cama.

Bella rompió a reír.

-¿Porque no me habías dicho que eras padrino?

-Bella, soy el padrino de la boda de Alice-dije con voz seria haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Bella se levantó para ir al baño y ponerse su pijama por lo que yo aproveche para ponerme la mía y meterme a la cama después de recoger un poco los documentos.

Bella salió ya lista y se acostó a mi lado, dejando un enorme espacio entre nosotros.

Bella se durmió bastante rápido. Yo me quede dando vueltas allí. Ella podía hacer que yo olvidara todos los problemas. No parecía que hace unas horas hubiéramos peleado.

Ella murmuro mi nombre dormida. Se acurruco a mi lado y yo la abrace como antes. Ella me pertenecía. Yo estaba hecho para ella como ella para mí. Encajamos perfectamente.

Mi preciosa cabezota. Ella siempre quería tener la razón. La amaba tanto.

Y ella por algún milagro me amaba a mí. Con mi mal genio y todo.

Mi bonita tonta. Ella nunca sería la otra. Siempre ha sido la primera y la única.

Finalmente con Bella durmiendo en mis brazos como antes logre dormir un poco, hasta que la sentí levantarse unas horas más tarde, me beso en la mejilla y se fue al balcón, me senté en la cama a observarla.

Después de un rato me levante y la abrace por la cintura.

-Siempre te gusto más el amanecer que el atardecer-dije y ella puso sus manos sobre las mía y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos.

-Desde aquí es difícil verlos ya que el clima no es favorable, pero yo siempre me levantaba a verlos, nada comparados con los de Seattle, pero eran hermosos y me recordaban...

-Lo se Bella-dije mientras le daba la vuelta-Yo también te extrañe cada día.

Ella me miro, alzo su mano, y empezó a recorrer, mi rostro, acariciándome la nariz, los pómulos, la barbilla, las mejillas, los parpados, y me beso.

El beso fue suave y tierno.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que solucionar nuestras vidas primero, si no nos haríamos daño-dije cerrando los ojos y juntando su nariz con la mía.

-Lamento haberte gritado y llamado idiota.

-Bueno, a veces soy un idiota. Yo lamento haber sobre reaccionado.

-Te amo-dijo besándome.

-Y yo a ti.

**Chicas otro capítulo. Las cosas se van solucionando de a poco. Espero le haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**

**Molly.**


End file.
